The Eyes of a Madman
by chaosmagez
Summary: Nothing left to fight for or do. A bored Harry cross to a alternate reality in hopes of being able to fight once more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Eyes of a Madman

Prologue

A group of cloaked figures huddled together within a dark forest. They are looking around for any signs of foreign movements that aren't that of their own as if searching for something or someone.

"Do you think we lost him?" asked one of the cloaked figures. The figure wears a white mask as does all the others.

"Possibly or he could be waiting for us to move and strike when we least expect it" replied another.

A rustling sound is heard in the bushes nearby. A few tense moments past the group waits for whatever is there to come out. A rabbit hops out and stares for a few moments before hopping away from the group. A collective sigh is released.

"For a second there I thou…" the figure is cut off as a knife appears in his heart.

"Who's there!" the figure joins the one before him on the ground dead with his throat cut open.

The four that are left look around for any sign of their attacker.

"You are all of tainted souls. I am the reaper and I will claim you lives' for my own" a voice spoke out.

A black-cloaked figure appears in the middle of the group with a bloody dagger in his hand. In an instant he slashes the throats of the four figures. The figure swings his dagger letting the blood flow free from his dagger.

"No one escapes my wrath. Your comrades are marked by death. I am here to claim your lives."

The figure lowers his hood showing his unruly black hair, green eyes and a calm expression without emotions.

"This is the last of them." The man looks at the scene still expressionless and starts feeling disappointment. He stands around motionless until two cracks are heard signaling the arrival of two people. Walking toward the man were Hermione Granger and Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione no longer having the same bushy long hair instead had mid length hair in the style of a pony-tail and standing at 5'8". Tonks choosing with her bubble-gum pink hair also stood at 5'8" with a figure that would make heads turn.

"So it seems you have gotten them all Harry." Hermione said.

"Yes, but why do I feel so disappointed that I killed them down to the very last one."

"Your only goal in life is fulfilled. You probably feel like there is nothing to do anymore." Tonks said.

Harry shakes his head. "I'm going to go visit Neville. I'll see you two later." Harry dematerializes and apparates to Neville's apartment. Upon his arrival Harry see's Neville sitting on his couch reading the Daily Prophet. Taking a seat on the couch he speaks.

"Are your parent's doing any better today?"

"No they still haven't woken up yet, but thanks to you they at least have a chance of waking up." Neville put down the paper and smiled.

"I assure you finding that tome was by pure chance. Getting the necessary items to perform the ritual was quite difficult but we managed."

"So I heard you were out on your last death eater hunt. Did it go well?"

"Yes it did. There all gone now, but I am feeling disappointed for some reason."

Neville laughs and says "It's probably because you just ended the war that you were pushed into since you were born. You've been doing it so long it's all you really ever had."

"These next few days are going to be really boring."

"Probably for you it might be, but I'm sure you'll think of something." Neville gets up. "I on the other hand need to get to work. Want to join me for the day?"

Harry not seeing any reason not to gives a nod and apparates with Neville to the Department of Mysteries. Upon arrival they were greeted by a couple of Unspeakables. They headed to the Department of Spell-Research and spent the day working together trying to come up with and create new spells.

"I'm telling you Neville these algorithms you've come up with are perfect for the new water spell you're working on."

"And I keep telling you they don't provide proper density control even though you think it will."

"Hello Harry." Spoke a voice from behind them. Turning around they see Luna looking at them smugly.

"Hello Luna back from your mission so soon?" Neville asked.

"It wasn't exactly difficult. It was just a murderer that didn't cover his tracks well enough. Took him down pretty quickly and brought him in for trial." Luna walks toward Harry. "So Harry, how have you been lately?"

"I've been well Luna thanks for asking." 'Never would have thought Luna of all people would be the one who took the war most seriously."

"So what do you plan on doing now that it's all over?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. Maybe I'll travel around the world or something."

"Well Harry whatever you do or where ever you go I'll be there with you." With those parting words Luna left.

"It sounds like someone has a crush on you."

"There is no way. Luna isn't into me like that."

"True, but you never know. So how are Remus and Tonks doing?"

Harry smiled. "They are doing pretty well. Tonks is an Auror captain now and Remus is doing well running his inn. I'm glad people aren't prejudice against sentient creatures anymore. It really was pretty ignorant."

"You know we should celebrate your victory against Voldemort and his death eaters. Invite everyone to Grimmauld Place and we will all party all night."

Harry accepting the idea decides to do the inviting while Neville went to order food and drinks.

Later that day...

After many calls telling everyone that there was going to be a party at Grimmauld Place Harry was waiting for everyone to apparate in on the agreed upon time. After a while Neville arrived with food, drinks and enough alcohol to fill up the home-made bar in Grimmauld Place. Harry and Neville worked together to set up the food and drinks for the party. Once finished people began apparating in until everyone Harry was close to had arrived.

"Everyone attention please I have something to say." Once everyone's attention was focused on Harry he continued. "As all of you may or may not know today I have killed the last of the death eaters."

Everyone begins to cheer. "This party has been thrown to celebrate the end of a war and a beginning of a time of peace and prosperity. We will all continue to live, grow and be happy. Let's party." Music comes on and people start dancing and drinking.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello Harry. It's always nice to see you." Taking a sip of wine Hermione continues. "So how did you like the book on magical theory I had recently published."

"It was quite good Hermione. It really will take the wizards of our society far now that people have a more update version to learn from."

Hermione nods in agreement. "I still remember when we were in our 3rd year and we found that old magical theory book on the library table."

"That was quite a time now that we look back on that day. It was from that book that we revolutionized the ways of magic. We no longer need our wands to cast magic as it should always have been. Now we only need it as a focus to add power to our spells."

"That's quite true but no one would be able to learn as we did from that book. It didn't really go so far but it does give all the knowledge necessary to develop it themselves if they tried hard enough."

Harry then decided to go talk with someone else and left Hermione to talk with other people.

"Hey Nymphadora, how are things going with you?"

"Life is great Harry, but..." Nymphadora suddenly starts to rub up against Harry. "Life can get even better when we go upstairs and lock the door."

"Are you drunk already?"

Nymphadora laughs and gets off of Harry. "I'm just joking around I'm with Remus now remember. Seriously though have you given any thought about what you want to do?"

"At the moment there are two options. Become a professional Duelist or write books on battle strategies. It would be one book for each branch of magic. I mean it is nice that most wizards no longer see magic as waving your wands and understand the power behind control and focus." Harry gets a sad smile. "Sometimes though I feel that if more people knew how to actually utilize spells to their full potential they could have ended this war a long time ago."

"Oh Harry your so great." Nymphadora drinks down a whole bottle of firewhiskey and goes off to find Remus. Two arms suddenly grab Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Fred, George how is the business going?"

"Damn Harry."

"How did you"

"Know it was us?"

"I always know when who is around. I never am able to detect Luna though. Never did find out how she does it."

"Well the business is going great."

"Ever since we got our Potions Masteries our sales have been sky-rocketing."

"I'm glad the two of you are doing so well."

"Well if it weren't for Snape."

"We would have finished our masterpieces a long time ago."

"That's true; Hogwarts really isn't the greatest place to learn magic. Then again what can you do when you don't know any better?"

"Well sorry Harry."

"We have to go."

"Katie and Angelina have just arrived." Fred and George said together.

Leaving Harry alone he spots Fleur and Bill having drinks at the bar.

"Fleur and Bill how are the two of you?"

Both of there bodies twitched a little hearing Harry out of nowhere.

"One of these days we're going to get the drop on you Harry and we'll see how you like it." Bill said.

"It's not nice to sneak up on your friends Harry." Fleur added on.

"Maybe but it sure is fun. I see you've got the accent down now good for you Fleur."

"So how do you feel now that it's all over? Finally going to settle down or do we have to trick you with a little damsel in distress again."

"The look on your face when you found out it was a set-up was priceless Harry."

"It was but you really shouldn't take advantage of my need to help innocent people to set me up on a date. I'm not a queer you know."

"Maybe but it sure was fun doing that to you."

"We'll talk later Harry Bill and me are going to dance." Fleur and Bill got up and headed for the dance floor.

"Well have fun you two."

Spending the rest of the night catching up with old classmates and getting congratulated Harry went to sleep on the couch of the living room leaving the mess of Grimmauld place as it was.

'What has become of my life? I have nothing to do anymore. No one really needs me around to do anything. My close friends know everything about magic that I do. Hell Hermione knows more than I ever will.'

Harry takes a book out of his subspace pocket. He reads the title _Time and Space_. 'The only book I ever wrote that I never shared with anyone. Not even Hermione.'

Harry sets the book on the table. 'I know I'll end up bored until the end of time staying here. There isn't much to do anymore' Harry stares at the book and intently at the word _Space_.

'Maybe it's time I put that old theory to the test on alternate realities. There will probably be more death eaters to kill. It will be fun exploring a new reality.' Harry grabs his head in pain and a demented and insane look crosses his face. Harry looks around for a few seconds before the demented look disappears and is replaced by a calm expression. 'I really need to get myself under control.'

Harry casts a warding spell around the book to protect it from be opened he binds the ward to Hermione and banishes it to her. 'My final gift to you Hermione maybe we will see each other again some day'

Focusing his magic Harry opened up a rift in space. 'Now it's time to see what kind of reality I'll end up in. Better take it safe and apparate through.' Dematerializing into the rift it closes behind him leaving no trace of Harry Potter.


	2. A New World

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The Eyes of a Madman

Chapter 1: A New World

Countryside of England

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky granting it's warmth upon the world. The air was neither hot nor cold but just the right temperature. The birds were singing there tune a wonderfully peaceful tune it was.

Crash

A bolt of lightning strikes the ground creating a crater about a meter wide and a meter in depth tearing the ground around it asunder. The birds fly off due to the disturbance. A smokescreen of debris covers the area and blankets the trees. A man appears in the middle of it all.

"That was quite a wild ride now wasn't it. Where the hell am I now?"

The smokescreen clears up allowing Harry to see. He checks his surroundings trying to figure out where he had ended up and if there was anything suspicious about the place. Finding nothing wrong he jumps out of the crater with a leap. Flipping in the air he lands gracefully and walks off into the forest he seemed to inhabit to find an exit or at least a clue to where he is.

"Dimension warping sure is a pain to do. I mean all that magical energy expended for just one short hop with a random destination that I can't control. It is almost not worth the effort. Oh well I did want another chance to fight again. This time however I will rack up the highest kill count ever." Harry laughs manically.

30 minutes later...

"Damn this forest is quite long. It is either that or I am walking in circles and I don't even know it."

Harry continues to walk.

30 minutes later...

"Oh what is wrong with me. I can just apparate out of this place. I'm so forgetful sometimes. Now where should I apparate to is the real question."

Harry reaches out with his right hand and materializes a dagger. Harry then reaches out with his left hand and materializes another dagger.

"Now that I am combat ready I can apparate."

Within a instant Harry vanishes leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

A home in Diagon alley...

Harry materializes within the living room of the house that belong the person he had in mind to apparate to. Sitting on a lounge chair reading a newspaper not aware of his surroundings and certainly unaware of the intruder that just came in sat a middle aged man we shall call Bob. Harry reaching out with his magic directing it toward Bob senses that he carries a Dark Mark through the taint that the mark makes on the magic of a person bearing the Dark Mark. Harry walks towards Bob not making a sound with his steps and stands behind him waiting for a few seconds to see if he had been noticed yet.

'It isn't very fun when they have no idea that they are about to die' thought Harry.

Harry holds a knife at Bob's throat and keeps himself from being seen. Bob completely oblivious to his situation just flips the page of his newspaper and continues to read.

"Move and your dead you tainted soul" said Harry.

Taken by complete surprise Bob tries to get up and defend himself only to be impaled upon Harry's dagger. The dagger enters his throat giving him a fatal wound. Harry pulls out his dagger and pushes Bob on to the ground giving him one look at Harry before he finally dies.

'Who are you?' Bob's final thought before he died.

With a swing of his dagger Harry removes the blood from the blade and sends it back to the subspace pocket it came from.

"What to do, what to do?" Harry contemplated his situation in the new world unsure of what his next move should be.

"Ah I know what to do."

_incendio_

Harry waves his hand toward the body in a feat of wand less magic and incinerates the body turning it into nothing but ashes. Harry walks toward the door taking a quick look around before opening the door and walking out.

'I guess this shall be my new home for now' thought Harry.

Taking a quick look around Diagon Alley Harry notices that it was pretty crowded and the streets were full of families walking around holding bags of various items. Children were running around looking into windows peeking at the items on sale. Hogwart age boys and girls were going in and out of various school supply stores and clothing shops with more bags than they started with going out.

'It must be the few days before the Hogwarts school term begins. It's the only explanation for this large crowd in Diagon Alley at the moment.'

Harry walked the streets of Diagon Alley scoping out the environment of the world that would be his home for the indefinite future. Walking around the Alley Harry notices that the Alley is almost completely the same as the one in his world with only a few minor changes in shops and locations. Walking a bit more he reaches Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop and walks in. Harry takes a seat at the counter.

"Good morning Mr. Fortescue." said Harry.

"Mornin' to you too stranger what can I get for you."

"Surprise me."

"Alright" Fortescue replies and starts whipping up a ice cream sundae of mixed flavors.

"Do you by chance have the today's Daily Prophet on hand?" asked Harry

"Yes I do it's over by the counter next to you." he replied pointing to a table on Harry's left.

Harry reaches over and grabs the newspaper reading the date of the paper _August 31 1994. _'So it's the day before the Hogwarts term starts hat is interesting news to say the least.' Looking over the paper he reads the front page cover article.

_Riot at the Quidditch World Cup _

_The investigation is ongoing on the start of the riot and the reason behind it. Speculation over the incident stated that the riot started after a group of fans who were upset over Bulgaria's win of the cup started fighting and creating a ruckus which blew up into a riot. No clear evidence has been revealed on the culprit but more will be known as the investigation continues..._

'Foolish wizards focusing on something as trivial as Quidditch just go to show how far the wizarding world has fallen. So entrenched in times of peace that they rust and dull there skills in magic for trivial things. It is a wonder how these people are going to survive if wizards bent on destruction ever rise up.' Harry is broken from his thoughts as Fortescue calls out to him.

"Sir your ice cream sundae is ready. Tell me how you like it." Fortescue slides the sundae to Harry. Harry takes a bite and takes another and another until it was done.

"That was a good sundae. What do you call it?"

"That was a new flavor I was trying out I call it Vanilla Strawberry Explosion."

"I like it. You should start serving it from now on." Harry gets up and grows down a few galleons on the table for the sundae and leaves.

Once Harry walked out the door he looked at himself and saw his attire.

'I need to get new clothes. I can't keep walking around in this cloak. I'll be attracting suspicion to myself.'

Harry walks up to a woman walking by.

"Excuse me Ms., but do you know where I can find the nearest clothing shop around here."

"Down the street around the corner to your right"

"Thank you"

With that Harry heads to the store. _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ read the sign at the front of the shop.

'Same clothing store in this world as well.'

"Hello sir. How can I help you today?" a salesgirl greeted Harry as he walked in.

"I need 3 sets of black robes made from silk that have the absolute best insulating properties."

"It will take a few hours to make those because it would be a custom job is that alright with you sir?"

"A few hours are fine and money is irrelevant as long as it is done."

"Well I'm going to need to take your measurements."

Harry begins taking off his cloak and clothes.

"Sir what are you doing?" the girl blushes.

"I'm going to want the measurements as accurate as possible." Harry continues taking off his clothes until he was down to his boxers. He was in good shape with well toned muscles and battle scars. The salesgirl blushes a deeper shade of red seeing Harry.

"I'll start immediately."

After a few minutes of measuring and "mishaps" with "accidental" touching it was done.

"If you don't mind would you model some of our clothing? This shop is starting catalogs of the inventory and I think you would be a great model for our men's wear."

"Sure, anything for a nice girl such as yourself."

The salesgirl starts blushing again. The salesgirl takes the measurements and puts them on a box at the counter.

"Your custom order is in the system now so now all you have to do is wait for them to arrive. Let's get started shall we."

A few hours and a whole lot of photos later...

"That's the last shot for the catalog." said the salesgirl. A pop is heard at the counter and a box appears. "It also appears that your clothes are finished." the salesgirl walks to the counter and picks up the box and hands it over to Harry. Harry opens the box finding 3 sets of robes.

"Everything seems to be in order how much will the robes cost?"

"Consider the photo shoot and modeling for our catalog enough to cover the robes."

"Alright well I guess I'll be going." Harry turns to leave. Stopping he turns back to the salesgirl. "What is your name by the way? My name is Harry."

"Nicole" Nicole replied with a smile.

"Well Nicole I'll see you around sometime." Harry left the shop with his new robes in hand.

Walking around Diagon Alley for a while Harry comes across_ Flourish and Blott's _and notices that it was quite full of Hogwarts students and the shelves were lined with school textbooks.

'Guess they don't have anything except textbooks for the students for the upcoming term at Hogwarts.' with a shake of his head Harry leaves and heads to Olliviander's wand shop with a purpose in mind. Entering the shop he notices that Olliviander wasn't at the counter and was trying to sneak up on him.

"Come out in the open, I have no time for games and I am here for serious business"

Olliviander comes out of the shadows and into Harry line of sight.

"Traveler what do you want here. If you are after my life I assure you I won't be easily defeated."

"All-knowing Olliviander never ceases to amaze me how you happen to know everything that goes on yet unable to affect the world around you. Rest assured I am not here to fight you but I am in need of your assistance."

Visibly relaxing Olliviander gives a long sigh.

"What is it that you need. Just as you have said I am unable to affect the balance of the world and knowing such a thing you must already know why."

"I do know the reason why and what I need assistance with is for you to give me wood from a Death Tree."

Olliviander looks at Harry suspiciously.

"Why do you require such dangerous and rare material? That wood won't do you any good unless you have a deal with the Grim itself."

"My reasons are my own. Can you provide me the material or not?"

Olliviander carefully eyes Harry before he headed into the back room of the shop. Coming out a few minutes later Olliviander holds a long and large box.

"This is one of the few of the wood that I have. If you need a smaller piece I will go get it."

"No this size will do just fine." Harry opens the box and touches the wood. "Yes this will do well."

Olliviander surprised that Harry doesn't fall dead touching the wood puts the box the counter.

"You are a strange one traveler. To have a deal with the Grim is the only way you aren't dead right now."

"You could say I have a deal with the Grim and you wouldn't be wrong but you wouldn't be completely accurate either."

"The 'Drainer of Life' is what the Death Tree has come to be known as. Yet I feel not an ounce of your own life force is being pulled away and drained from your very being as you touch that piece. I ask you again who you are."

"In time you will know who I am and what I am, but for now just let it drop." Harry takes out a clear orb which looks to be made of glass. Olliviander stiffens in surprise upon seeing what Harry holds in his hand. "I see you recognize the item that I am holding. You know it is one of a kind I'm quite sure you know the implications of what I am saying and what I am holding."

"Yes I do realize your situation. It is no wonder I couldn't _see _you and I realize I won't be able to."

Harry puts away the orb. "Do not worry Olliviander I am not here to do anything nefarious nor do I have any intention of forcing you to get involved with he affairs of the world."

"I doubt that is the case if you have the power to actually make the cross."

"Would it truly matter either way? You have the power to put the balance back into the world no matter what I am to do. After all that is the reason why you are who you are."

Olliviander stares coldly at Harry. "Then let's get on with what we were doing. A battle between us is unnecessary now and would be foolish for the long run."

Harry nods in agreement. "I assume you will keep quiet about this incident then."

"No need to worry. The wood is free by the way. I can't charge you for the Death wood if you truly have a deal with the Grim."

Harry gives Olliviander a nod and sends the box of Death wood to his subspace pocket.

"One thing before I go. Is 7 still the magic number?"

Olliviander starts to chuckle. "Yes 7 is still the magic number"

Harry laughs as he walks out the store.

'I remember a good weapons and armor dealer in Knockturn Alley, but the real question is whether or not his shop exists in this world or not. He could easily not be there and somewhere else or nowhere at all.'

Harry makes his way to the alley intent on finding the dealer. On his way there he notices a familiar face with pink hair walking near-by wearing official Auror robes. Indecision crosses his mind on whether or not he should mess with her head a little and have some fun or just keep going to the weapons dealer and not waste time for something so immature. Deciding to have a little fun Harry approaches Tonks with a charming smile on his face.

"You remind me of cherry blossoms in full bloom, a beauty only nature can create. May I ask the name of such a pretty woman?" Harry still giving a charming smile makes her heart skip a beat. Tonks starts blushing a little more and stutters a reply.

"I-I-my-my-name? My name is Nymphadora Tonks." 'Wow this man is handsome. So good looking, charming, and look at his physique.' Tonks blushes a deeper shade of red as naughty thoughts start running through her head.

"Nymphadora such a lovely name you have. You are truly a heavenly beauty if I may say so myself." Harry laughs up a storm in his mind. 'I guess I really have to get on with business.'

Harry pretends to look at a watch. "So sorry I have to get going business calls and I have to answer. I hope to see you around my lovely beauty." Harry walks off quickly out of sight and out of range of hearing before laughing all the way to Knockturn Alley.

Once in Knockturn Alley Harry makes beeline to where the weapons and armor shop is suppose to be only to find that the shop didn't exist and what was in it's place was a junk store. Disappointed Harry walks into a bar nearby. As Harry enters everybody looks up to see who just came into the bar before going back to what they were already doing. Vampires, werewolves, and other creatures of intelligence inhabit the majority of the bar with a few wizards and witches here and there. Harry walks to the counter and takes a seat before ordering a drink.

"So I noticed that you were at the old weapons dealer." said the bartender. Harry surprised but didn't show it just kept drinking. The bartender chuckles before continuing. "Everyone in this bar has been over at the junk shop to look for him at least once and end up coming here disappointed. It is good for business."

Harry sees the bartender smirking as if laughing at a joke that only he understood. "Why are you bringing up the subject?"

"Because the dealer is still around if you know where to look."

Realization hits Harry. "You sure don't look like the "Blacksmith" that I remember." Harry smirks. 'So he is still around and well this will be good. I remember when he made my first dagger back in my old world, and it is still as reliable as ever.'

"I had to change my look to hide from the world. My reputation for being one of the best weapons smith known among those who are powerful in their own right has brought me quite a bit of trouble in the past." The "Blacksmith" eyes Harry trying to figure out whether or not he would cause him trouble. Feeling no ill-intent coming from Harry he comes closer and more face to face with Harry. "Seeing as you already know who I truly am I guess I can offer you my services."

"Death wood."

The "Blacksmith" raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Did you just say Death wood? The wood that drains the life of any that comes in contact with it."

"Yes I need a battle staff made, don't worry about the problem I will take care of it."

"You sound quite sure of yourself that you can keep it from taking my life once I hold it. I'm more curious however as to how you even got hold of such rare material in the first place."

"I'll provide a item that will allow you to hold the Death wood without feeling its life draining effects so you can get the job done if you accept." Looking into Harry's eyes the "Blacksmith" felt fear for a moment.

"You aren't who you appear to be." Composing himself the "Blacksmith" looked at Harry seriously before speaking. "I'll accept the job. The bar closes down in a few hours and it will be 4 hours before I open it back up for the night hours. I'll create the staff then provided that you already have the materials with you."

Harry nods his head in confirmation and enjoys the drinks.

A few hours later...

"Alright let's get started. Follow me." The "Blacksmith" opens up a trap door from behind the bar and walks down the stairway that is under the door. Harry follows and they reach the workshop. A few anvils, piles of various raw material, a furnace, and hammers on a rack were strewn across the workshop. Harry reaches out with his right arm and releases the box of Death wood setting it down on the floor near an anvil.

"So do you want me reinforce it with metal or just craft it into a battle staff design as is?"

"No reinforcement will be necessary." Harry takes out a pair off gloves and hands them to the "Blacksmith". "Those will enable you to work on the wood with out being drained of your life."

"Forgive me but I want to test if this is genuine Death wood. I don't want to be made a fool of by some moronic wizard." The "Blacksmith puts his hand over the Death wood just a inch away from touching it and starts getting tired and fatigued. Slowing moving his hand closer he feels more and more fatigued. He pulls his hand back. He looks at Harry with curiosity.

"Remarkable this is genuine Death wood. Give me a few minutes to rest and I shall get started."

The "Blacksmith" puts the gloves on and tests its effectiveness by touching and releasing his hand on the wood. Feeling no drain at all he holds the wood for a few seconds before letting go. Once again feeling perfectly fine decides that the gloves work and picks up the material inspecting it in order to come up with a good battle staff design. After a few minutes he takes out a knife and starts working.

2 hours later...

"It's done." The "Blacksmith" tests the new battle staff with a few swings and twists before tossing it over to Harry who catches it and puts it into his subspace.

"Thank you and you can keep the gloves." Harry walks up the stairs with the "Blacksmith" following him. Once they reach the bar the "Blacksmith" closes the trapdoor and seals it.

"We haven't exchanged names. I get the feeling we will be working together a lot more in the future."

"It's Harry my name is Harry." Harry offers his hand.

"The name's Vulcan but I get the feeling you already knew that." Vulcan shakes Harry's hand.

"Have a good day Vulcan." Harry leaves the bar and takes a walk around Knockturn Alley.

'Wha...' Harry suddenly feels pain in his head. Falling to the ground on one knee he grabs his head and a demented look flashes across his face before leaving just as soon as it came. 'My control is slipping. Need to start meditating again. If I want to start killing Death Eaters I have to control myself or I'll end up taking innocent lives along the way. Control.'

'Gringotts is going to be my next stop. Ragnok should be in possession of the Orb of Suppression and I am going to need it if I am going to blend in with this world.'

As Harry arrives at Gringotts he notices there were two security goblins at the entrance in the same fashion as in his own world.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there_

'The warning is the same as well. Maybe this world is more parallel than I thought or maybe it is just coincidence.'

Harry upon entering starts looking around to see if the layout of the bank was the same at least up front in order to start searching for Ragnok. Satisfied that it is exactly the same Harry starts to walk to Ragnok's office as he remember it to be ignoring the tellers asking him what he was doing and the guards coming after him. Once out of sight of the entrance hall Harry starts running forcing the goblins to pick up pace to keep up or lose him. Harry smirks thinking this was going to be fun.

5 minutes later...

Only one pursuer was left chasing Harry being the only one quick enough and with enough stamina to keep up with Harry. He holds a spear in a strong stance ready to strike Harry down.

"I applaud you for being able to keep up with me all the way here but I can't have you bothering me when I talk to Ragnok so good night." Harry blurs in a show of speed and knocks out the goblin with a strike to the head. "I'll put in a good word for you for getting this far."

Harry opens the door to Ragnok's office and enters. As Harry sat down on a chair in front of the large desk which Ragnok was seated behind Harry takes note of the plain looking office.

"So still believing that luxury is a waste and what works works. Hello Ragnok."

Ragnok narrowed his eyes at Harry knowing what has been going on in the bank since Harry entered. "So you are the wizard that entered earlier. You do a good job of hiding your power but I can detect your power no matter how well you tried to hide it." Ragnok narrowed his eyes and tensed ready to attack at a moments notice. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I am in need of various things that you have to offer. For one a bank account. Another is a new identity. The last would be the Orb of Suppression that I know you have in your possession."

Ragnok regards Harry suspiciously. "The first two can easily be done, but..." Ragnok summons a sword to his hand and points it at Harry. "The fact that you know of the orb makes me suspicious to say the least."

Harry eyed Ragnok not even the least bit worried about being killed knowing that his speed would be more than enough to dodge should battle start. "Put the sword down I'm not here to fight you." Harry inches the blade away from himself.

"You may not be here to fight but you are after the orb which is a very valuable and unique artifact. In the hands of someone who knows how to use it. Well it would make the person so much more dangerous than they already are. You are one of those people." Ragnok glares at Harry knowing how dangerous the orb would be if he had it in his possession.

"I'm proposing a trade for the Orb of Suppression." Harry takes out the seemingly glass orb he had shown Olliviander and shows it to Ragnok. Ragnok seeing and recognizing the item prepares to strike to kill.

"Did you kill Olliviander." Ragnok said in a cold tone that said the wrong answer would mean death.

Harry chuckles. "No I didn't and I know you realize _where_ I am from knowing Olliviander is alive."

Ragnok surprised and curious relaxes. "So you're trying to offer me the Orb of the Magi for the Orb of Suppression?"

"I know of your power and why you have the Orb of Suppression in the first place and you should have already realized that the Orb of the Magi would better suit your need which is why I proposed this trade. I get what I want and you get what you want."

"You have a deal wizard." Ragnok extends his right arm materializing a similar looking glass orb. "The Orb of Suppression. Let us make the trade."

Harry and Ragnok places their free hands over the orbs that they wish to exchange for.

"Release" Harry and Ragnok said together. A wave of magic is released from the both of them. "Seal with the ancient binds my power." the wave of magic is reabsorbed.

"You are no longer within my ability to detect. I guess that was what you were after all along."

"You rely to much on magic to find what you look for. I may no longer be able to see your magic but I can still detect your life force as well as any other."

Harry stands up and gives Ragnok a nod goodbye and walks out the door. Ragnok calls out to Harry before he closes the door.

"I know who you are Harry Potter. And I tell you now do not destroy the balance of this world. It is not your place to do such a thing."

Harry smirks and closes the door and leaves Gringotts.

Harry walk around Diagon Alley taking in the environment every so often taking notice of people he passed by or were passing by him that he had remember back in his own world. Familiar faces greeted him doing last minute shopping before the start of the school term. After a while of aimlessly wandering he decides to rest at the _Leaky cauldron_ for the night and contemplate what would be his plans for the future. Once Harry entered the establishment he was greeted by the familiar face of Tom the bar/innkeeper. Taking a empty seat at the counter he signals for Tom.

"Hello Tom I would like a bottle of Firewhiskey and are there any rooms available for the night?"

"I have a few rooms going for the same rate for each of them. The Firewhiskey will only take a moment." Tom reaches under the counter and brings out a bottle of Firewhiskey and places it in front of Harry.

"I'll take one of those rooms how much?"

"The room is 10 galleons a night which means it will be 12 galleons for the room and the drink." Harry hands over 12 galleons and thanks Tom. Opening the bottle of Firewhiskey he drinks it down quickly completely enjoying the inebriation. Harry takes out 8 galleons and slaps it onto the counter.

"Tom 4 more bottles of Firewhiskey."

4 bottles later...

"Damn that was good Firewhiskey Tom. I'm going up to my room. Could you give me an 8 A.M. wake up call?"

"Of course I could it will be no problem."

"Thank you and good night."

Harry went up to his room and lied down on his bed for the night.

'What should my next move be? The situation of this world is completely unknown to me. I don't even know if my counterpart exists in this world or what has happened to my counterpart. Well I guess I shouldn't focus too much on that for now but I do need to find out the situation as soon as possible. I might end up making huge errors if I don't find out the facts. Then again there are so many death eaters that I want to just go out and start hunting them down right now. The temptation is just so great it is hard to not ignore the consequences of not checking out the situations and just going out hunting them down.'

Harry stares off into nothing.

'I guess I'll just go to Hogwarts tomorrow and see how things are going. After about a week or so of checking everything out I'll head out and destroy those death eaters. No one is going to get ahead of me and taking them down first this time around. This time I'm going to get a whole year head start before everyone else.'

Harry closed his eyes sleeping contently dreaming of the next day and the death total that he would soon rack up.


	3. Wizard Incompetence

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The Eyes of a Madman

Chapter 2: How Incompetent Incompetent Wizards Can Be.

Knock Knock

Harry opens his eyes and is in an alert state of awareness the moment he hears the first knock. Jumping the bed he gets in a stance ready to strike at a moments notice at whoever dare try to get the best of him and make the person regret trying to take him out.

Knock Knock

"Are you in there it's Tom and it's the 8 A.M. wake up call you asked for last night. So wake up its 8 A.M." Tom yelled from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Tom I'm just getting dressed right now. Do you have a breakfast service here? If so what do are you serving for breakfast?"

"I do bacon, eggs, biscuits and whatever else that people want for breakfast there are menus for that downstairs."

"I'll be right down then." Harry hears Tom walking way from the door. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Harry shrugs it off as nothing and puts on his black silk robes.

'These robes are supposed to have good insulating qualities. Well now to put that to the test.' Harry walks around the room a bit. 'Not a single bit of sound is being made that's good.'

Harry opens the door walks downstairs to the dining area of the _Leaky Cauldron _and takes a seat at the counter. Picking up the menu he decides to order eggs and toast and gives Tom his order. Setting the menu down Harry picks up the _Daily Prophet_ that was nearby and reads the front page story.

Triwizard_ Tournament First in over a Century_

_The start of the Hogwarts term brings in a new year filled with excitement and learning of magic, but this year in a surprising move unheard of in over a century Hogwarts will be hosting the _Triwizard_ Tournament. For those of you who are uninformed the _Triwizard_ Tournament is a competition between three schools which are Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. Each school is given the choice of one champion to represent his/her school with a prize and trophy for winning the tournament. Three tasks or challenges are given which is what the tournament consist of, but do not be fooled. The tournament boasts a high death rate among champions in the past and is the reason why it has not been hosted in over a century. _

Harry laughs in his mind finding it all hilarious. 'This sure is amusing. The Triwizard Tournament is being hosted just like in my home world. This is going to be fun' Harry gives off an unseen look of amusement as he continues to read the paper.

"Your order is done" Tom sets a plate of eggs and toast in front of Harry and goes off to take orders from other inhabitants of the inn/bar. Harry eats the eggs and toast quickly and gets up leaving the cost of the meal on the counter as well as a galleon tip before walking out the door of the _Leaky Cauldron_.

'Oh that's right I have a home now. What was I doing there I could have just went home.' Harry slapped himself on the head. 'Right killed Bob the death eater yesterday and now I have his house. Got to remember these things embarrassing to forget ones own house.'

Shaking his head Harry heads over to _Flourish and Blott's_ to check out the books on sale now that the Hogwarts students were in school the bookstore wouldn't be as crowded as the day before. On his way to the bookstore he notices that people were checking out his attire. In particular women were giving Harry a predatory and lustful looks now that Harry was wearing more form fitting robes that looked sophisticated instead of a cloak that was made for battle. Harry giving a smile to the women on the streets as he passed by making more than just a few woman sigh and their hearts flutter. Once he reached _Flourish and Blott's_ he noticed that there were only a couple of people in the store entering and going purchasing or just browsing. Entering the bookstore Harry browses the titles seeing if anything of interest was on sale.

'There are so many useless books on magic. _The Rise and Fall of Dark Lord's, Standard Book of Spells Grade 2, Cleaning and Household Spells, and Transfiguration Guide of Metals to Metals. _What is with these useless books? There is not a single title here that speaks of theory or battle strategy. It is all swish and flick one spell to the other.' Harry shook his head seeing not a single title on magic theory. 'The wizards of this world have truly fallen far from the old days when wizards learned strategy for it was what would keep you alive and your enemies dead. Even in my home world this story had magic theory books and books on battle strategy like using simple charms levitation charm to drop a boulder on ones enemy.'

As Harry kept browsing he finally came upon a book called _Transfiguration: the Theory behind the Magic_. Deciding to find out why this was the only book on magic theory that he had found picked up the book and went to the counter to see the clerk.

"Excuse me Mr." looking at the clerk's name tag it said _John Twiggy. _"Twiggy I was wondering why is this book on transfiguration theory the only book of magic theory I could find." Harry put the book on the counter to show the clerk the book.

The clerk gave a long sigh. "Sir, books on magic theory are expensive to print and thus expensive to keep especially when the demand for such books have been plummeting in recent years. This book has been in our stock for over 5 years and not one person has asked for an order for others. We aren't about to stock on expensive books no one wants to buy. If you would like to buy some we can fill out an order for you."

Harry shook his head in disappointment. "Make me an order of as many up to date magic theory books that you can get me. How many of those are there if you don't mind me asking?"

"There is only one book that can be ordered and it is only charms theory. I'm sorry to say that magic theory books haven't been updated in decades and any books you would want can only be found in libraries and antique bookstores. Even so the charms theory book itself is quite expensive."

"Do you have any battle strategy books or books on dueling?"

"Those we do have in stock but an Auror license or be an Auror-in-training to be allowed access to those books. You could also have a professional duelist license or be if you are a duelist-in-training if you want access. It's due to ministry regulations."

"I see." 'Well that is quite hampering to the growth of children to keep them from learning to fight unless they want to take it up as a profession.' Harry thought disappointed at how the ministry was so much more overbearing than it had to be. "Well how much for the transfiguration and charms books?"

"Each book cost 75 galleons which makes it a total of 150 galleons. You can see now why we don't stock on them."

Harry takes out 150 galleons and pays the clerk.

"Wait one moment I'll write you something for you to pick up the charms book at another time."

John writes Harry's order on a parchment and hands it to Harry. Harry checking over the parchment and seeing that everything was in order he pocketed the parchment picks up the book and leaves the bookshop. Harry deciding to check out his new house headed over there with the book in hand. As he reached the door Harry detected signs of life within the house.

'What is going on in there?' Opting to utilize stealth Harry went to the back of the house and sensed that the two presences were inside the living room at the time. Sending the book to his subspace he opens the back door he enters and closes the door silently. Walking toward the living room he sees a woman and a little girl sitting on the couch in the living room eating scrambled eggs. Unable to sense the dark mark on the two Harry is unsure of how to approach.

'It looks like Bob wasn't single in this dimension as I first believed. They were probably out of the house taking care of something when I came for Bob.' Harry wards the house against magical entry and exits as well as sealed the exits with a small amount of magic. There was enough to keep someone in for a few seconds but no more. 'Now it's time to find out who they are and what I should do about them.' Harry takes out his dagger and approaches the living room waiting for them to divert their eyes from the entrance.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Harry stops hearing the little girl and waits by the entrance of the living room to listen in on the conversation.

"I'm not sure sweetie. Daddy didn't come home last night."

"Is daddy going to be okay mommy?"

"I'm sure he is just fine sweetie. Just eat your breakfast mommy has to take you to work with her. Won't that be fun?"

"Okay"

Harry casts a silencing spell around the area of the house and enters the living room.

_Perfectus Totalus_

The mother and daughter were both hit by the full body-bind. The mother looks at Harry with fear for her life and her daughters. The little girl is confused about what is going on and why she can't move. Harry takes a seat on the lounge chair and sets his dagger down on the table.

"Your husband is gone."

The woman's eyes widen in shock and fear. Afraid that Harry was going to kill her and her daughter she couldn't speak.

"Now to find out if I have to kill you as well." Harry entered the woman's mind and meeting no defense at all Harry sifted through her minds to see if she had evil intent. Finding nothing that warranted her death he left. "Did you know that your husband was a death eater?"

The woman's eyes widen in shock of what Harry had just said and the implications.

"Seeing your reaction I'm guessing you didn't know that bit about him." Harry chuckles and releases the body-bind from the woman and her daughter. The woman immediately takes hold of her daughter and glares at Harry.

"What do you want from us? We aren't death eaters nor do we support them. Leave my daughter and me alone."

Harry chuckles again and picks up his dagger. The woman seeing this action closes her eyes and starts crying holding her daughter close to her in hopes that Harry would spare her daughter if he went after her. Harry sends the dagger back to his subspace pocket stands up and walks over to the woman and her daughter. Harry embraces the two.

"Don't be afraid I would never hurt innocent people like the two of you. It isn't your fault you married a death eater. I'll take care of the two of you from now on." Harry said in a low voice so the woman could hear. The woman then hugs Harry and cries harder.

"Why was he a death eater? Why didn't I ever know this? Why?"

"It's okay now. Everything is going to be okay." They held the embrace for a little longer.

Two minutes later...

The woman is red eyed from crying so much and releases hold on Harry. Wiping the tears from her face she looks at her daughter.

"Come on sweetie mommy's going to be late for work if we don't go now." The woman takes her daughter's hand. Harry releases the seals on the exits of the house.

"Okay mommy. Bye bye strange person." The little girl waves at Harry. The woman and her daughter head out. Before leaving the house she turns to Harry.

"When will I see you again?"

"I'll drop by later tonight. Most likely you will be home by the time I come by but if you aren't I'll wait around."

The woman nods and walks out the door. Harry decides to put up wards to protect his new "family" since he has to care for them now.

'I'll have to reinforce the wards that stop magical entry to and from this house and add some defensive offensive wards against intruders.'

Pour more magic in the already built ward Harry finished the first part. He then pulled out what seemed to be a hunk of rock. Setting it down on the table in the living room Harry begins to anchor the wards in place to the rock. Harry then put up wards that would instantly incinerate any intruder with the dark mark and erect a barrier that would keep out any uninvited people from entering as well as block spells that don't have enough magical force. He then anchors those wards to the stone.

'I got to activate the protective wards after I come back tonight.'

Harry opens a rift in the dimension and puts the ward stone inside before closing it. Deciding that his work is done Harry exits the house to get on with business. Looking up at the position of the sun Harry found that it was only around 10 in the morning.

'I really need to get a watch. Even if I could tell time by the sun's position a watch is just far more convenient.' Walk around Diagon Alley Harry eventually finds a store called _Larry's Time Devices_. Upon entering Harry notices all sorts of time-telling devices from grandfather clocks to small wristwatches. After a few minutes of browsing Harry walks up to the clerk.

"Hello sir how can I help you today?" Harry takes note of his tag that said _Larry_.

"Well Larry I'm in need of a small pocket watch that is reliable enough to survive at least a ton worth of pressure and not break over long periods of time. You have anything like that?"

Larry gives Harry a strange look as if he were crazy. "I can sell you an enchanted pocket watch that could do what you had just described. Will that do?"

Thinking for a moment Harry replies. "No, if you don't have anything like that just get me a pocket watch that is made from platinum no enchantments."

Larry ducks low and looks under the counter before showing Harry 4 different pocket watch designs. The first had a phoenix engraving and was round shaped. The second had little diamonds encrusted on it with an oval appearance. The third had a snake engraving with two little rubies for eyes while the last was a plain platinum pocket watch. Harry picked up the pocket watch felt magic emanating from it. Unsure what the reason was as he felt no enchantments on it decided to by it. The others were nothing special and seemed to be designed fancily to raise the price for no reason at all.

"I'll take this one." Harry showed Larry the plain looking platinum pocket watch. Larry disappointed that he wouldn't be making as much as he had hoped told Harry the price 500 galleons. Harry paid for the watch and left the store with his new pocket watch in hand.

'I'll have to figure out the reason for the magic later. Could be nothing or it could be something. I can't let things like this go unchecked.' Harry opened the watched and looked at the time. 'The Hogwarts Express will be leaving in a few minutes apparently.'

Harry gets an amused expression on his face and apparates near-by the entrance to platform 9 3/4. Seeing no one looking Harry enters the wall to platform 9 3/4 and upon exit on the other side Harry sees crowds of families giving their last good byes to the Hogwarts students and last bits of advice. Harry looks around the train seeking a way to board without being noticed by the people on platform or the students on the train. Spotting several places to hide out on and noticing that the train had wards with several large holes in them. Harry shakes his head at the incompetence of the wizards responsible for the safety of the students.

'Well time to start the week long observation of this world's Harry Potter and his Hogwarts life. I sure hope he doesn't bore me to death with meaningless and trivial conversation as well as boring actions.'

Harry heads toward the Hogwarts Express and jumps in-between 2 carts which were shadowed from the view of the platform at the moment. Then he ducks under the cart and crouches under the plating connecting the carts which are used for walking between carts.

"Now time to wait. It's going to be a few hours before I can possibly make a move and start observing. These wards are so weak that they don't even have enough magic to last the entire trip." Harry shakes his head muttering about incompetence and waits.

A few hours later...

The wards protecting the Hogwarts Express fall and the moment they do Harry checks for any signs of life nearby. Feeling none in the immediate vicinity Harry grabs a hand-rail bar used to keep students from falling over and pulls himself out quickly before reversing his grip and making a flip into the section connecting the carts. Looking inside the cart Harry sees no students in the hallway and decides to enter. Once again Harry looks around and sees no one coming or going but plenty of chatter coming from the compartments.

'No time like the present to find Harry.'

Harry walks through the cart taking brief and quick glances inside each compartment. Unable to locate Harry he decides to decides to move on to the next cart once again looking around. After looking into a few compartments Harry hears his counter-parts voice saying something about Quidditch. Going toward the source of the voice Harry found Harry's compartment and sees him sitting with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Cedric. The five of them were having a heated conversation about the Quidditch World Cup.

'Oh damn this Harry is a Quidditch fan. I have a good feeling this is a sign of a foolish counter-part to come.' Harry shakes his head and walks away from the compartment and out the cart. Harry then jumps up and lands on top of the train cart. Walking toward the section of the train where his counter-part was situated at Harry takes a seat and listens in on the conversation.

'This is going to be a long ride to Hogwarts and most likely an even longer week.'

2 hours later...

'Quidditch this, Quidditch that and class at Hogwarts. Then those children go on and on about summer assignments and teachers. These people are so boring and they talk about such trivial things that have no value in life. I mean easy Os on your OWL exams classes. It is like they want to graduate and turn into incompetent wizards. Hermione is the only one that is taking learning magic seriously.' Harry becoming further disappointed in his counter-part the more he hears him talk.

"Hey did you all hear. The Triwizard Tournament is being hosted in Hogwarts this year. It's going to be the first in over a century." Cedric exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard about that. My dad told me that it's pretty dangerous with a lot of contestants dying over the years that it was around." Ron said.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked.

Hermione in a show of knowledge answered. "It is a tournament that is hosted every 5 years between three of Europe's magical schools. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts were the three schools would take turns hosting it every 5 years but it was no longer hosted due to the increasing dangers and death rates of the tournament. The tournament would consist of three tasks and the champions representing each school would have to complete them as well as be scored the highest by the judges in order to win."

"Thank you Hermione that really clears things up."

"You're welcome Harry."

The conversation went on about how cool it would be to enter the tournament and the different possibilities of what the tasks would be. As Harry listened in on the conversation he couldn't believe how foolish and stupid the five were being suggesting all sorts of insane ideas from fighting dragon packs to escaping _Warp Stalkers_. Thoroughly disappointed at how things have been so far Harry stops listening and starts contemplating on what he would do on his spare time when not off killing death eaters and watching the life of his counter-part.

'People get crazy ideas when they get bored. Wonder what I'll come up with.' Harry stares off into space waiting for the train to arrive at Hogwarts.

A few hours later...

The Hogwarts Express pulls into the station at Hogsmeade and the first years follow Hagrid who was at the station to greet the students on a march to the castle. Meanwhile the rest of the Hogwarts students were off to find a carriage with room in it to hold them to take them to Hogwarts. Unseen by the students Harry waits on top of the train while the students board their carriages.

'Interesting those carriages are being pulled by Thestrals. I would be quite surprised if these students could see them after seeing what goes on in this world.' Out of the corner of his eye Harry spots Luna Lovegood slowly walking alone toward one of the empty carriages. Watching her he sees her turn around and looks straight at him.

'What the hell. How did she see me?' Harry unsure how he was spotted in his position continues to watch to see if he was really spotted. Luna then waved to Harry and skipped over to the carriage with a dreamy look on her face. Harry seeing that no one except Luna had spotted him the whole time began to wonder about what just happened.

'I have to keep an eye on Luna. She was always a strange one indeed.'

Watching the carriages take of as the Thestrals left toward the school Harry waits until the last one is out of sight before hopping off the train and onto the station.

"Luna she was always a unique girl. In her own way she knows everything that goes on around her. I remember the day that I put some sense into her words and found out she was one of the most observant and stealthy people I know. The only person I was ever able to call my equal when it came to hiding from a target.

Harry starts laughing and apparates toward Hogwarts by-passing the wards with precision control over his magic to make a pinpoint strike through the wards making the anti-apparation ward completely powerless to stop him. Knowing that the students wouldn't be arriving for a while Harry takes some time to explore the castle checking the layout and seeing if there were any changes as well as any difference in the wards in place on the castle.

1 hour later...

After walking around and checking out Hogwarts Harry ends up in the area of the castle were Arithmancy was taught back in his home world.

'I wonder if Professor Vector teaches in this world as well. She was so beautiful and intelligent whenever she taught her class.' Walking toward the Arithmancy classroom Harry opens the door and looks around. Upon seeing the room all dusty as if it hadn't been used in ages saddened Harry. 'One of the few classes that is truly challenging as well as forms the bases of spell-creation and understanding of magic. All there is to show for it is an empty unused classroom.' Harry becoming disappointed more and more by the world he had entered as time went on left the classroom hoping that Hogwarts didn't truly remove Arithmancy from it's course list and just relocated the room.

Taking out his pocket watch Harry sees that the sorting ceremony was probably halfway through. Deciding to check out the population of Hogwarts in it's entirety he headed toward the Great Hall to make it in time for the Welcoming Feast. Harry knowing that he would be spotted the moment he entered through the door made triangle leaps up to ceiling and flipped on one of the window sills. Since there was no glass Harry had a good view of everyone while staying in the shadowy part to avoid detection. As the sorting came to a close Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech which seemed to be the same as it always is. Once he finished he announced the hosting of the Triwizard Tournament and the age restriction to prevent anyone too young from participating and getting themselves hurt.

'He really shouldn't coddle these children and just tell them they will die if they don't know what they are doing. It keeps the fools and braggers out and keeps the real men and women in.'

In closing Dumbledore announces that the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive in one week's time. The food appears and the feast began. Harry looks at the staff table and notices that all the professors that taught in his world taught here as well. Looking at Alastor Moody he notices the effect of the Polyjuice Potion in work and the taint caused by the dark mark.

'So the death eater impersonates Moody here as well. Well I'll be taking care of him quite soon.' Sensing the same dark mark taint coming from Severus Snape and smirk comes across his face. 'Well, well, well looks like he is a death eater in this world as well. This is going to be very fun. This world may be disappointing but it sure is a very fun place to be.'

A few minutes earlier...

'So Harry is here as well' thought Luna. 'He must be really bored if he's abusing his powers to cross dimensions like this.'

Luna looks up at a window sill in the great hall and senses Harry standing in the shadows unseen by normal means. 'Harry still the master of stealth as always. Too bad for him I can also detect life energy.' Luna keeps a dreamy look on her face and looks around.

'No one ever suspects loony Luna of anything.' Luna continues to look at Harry. 'You may be able to cross dimensions Harry but that doesn't mean you're the only one who can do it.'

Luna laughs in her mind and goes on with the feast.

2 hours later...

The welcoming feast is coming to an end and the students of their respective house followed their prefects to their dormitories. Harry seeing that the day was coming to an end decides that his counter-part was just too incompetent in the ways of magic, but wouldn't make that his final judgment since he had yet to see the Hogwarts education.

'I'll be back tomorrow to see more of how my counter-parts life is like.' That decided Harry jumps down to the floor and apparates out the same way he got in to his new house.'

Materializing in front of the house without any sound he avoids prying eyes and dusted himself off before entering the house.

"Honey I'm home" Harry chuckles at his own joke.

The woman comes out of the living room and waves to Harry to come into the living room and sit down. Taking a seat on the lounge chair harry begins.

"My name is Harry by the way." Harry extends his hand to her.

"Nora." Nora shakes Harry's hand and let go. "How do you want to do this?"

Harry looks at her curiously. "Do what?"

"You killed my husband and you came back for me so obviously we both know what you want from me."

'She actually thought I wanted to take her and make her my own.'

"Nora, I came back because you're an innocent person cause in the crossfire of war. I am not a monster who would take you as a prize of victory."

Harry gets up, sits next to her and embraces her holding her close. Nora starts to cry again.

"Why did he have to be a death eater? We have been married for 20 years. Right out of Hogwarts we got married." Nora cries even harder and Harry holds her close.

"It's okay. It's okay." A demented and crazed look crosses his face once more but vanishes as soon as it comes.

A few minutes later...

Nora stops crying and just holds Harry.

"You said you would take care of us earlier. What did you mean?"

"I meant I would provide for the two of you financially and fill in the hole in you family now that your daughter doesn't have a father."

"You would take care of us just like that? No strings attached?" Nora looks at Harry hopefully.

"I'm going to guess you don't exactly have a job that would sustain the two of you and a little girl shouldn't grow up without a father."

Nora hearing that Harry would provide for her and her daughter thanks him profusely.

"No thanks are necessary. You should show me around the house."

Nora spends the next hour showing Harry around the house and telling him where things are. Finally they reached her daughter's bedroom.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Haruna. She is pretty much everything to me now."

Harry smiled seeing Haruna sleeping peacefully. "How old is she now?"

"8 years old"

Harry takes Nora's hand "Come you should rest. It must have been a hard day for you."

At the door of her bedroom Harry let's go. "Get some sleep tonight. I'll put up some wards to keep the two of you safe."

Nora gives him a strange look. "This house is already warded by Gringotts curse-breakers."

'Must have been incompetent wizards casting ineffective wards. I met no resistance and felt no wards on this house.'

"I assure you this house has absolutely no protection whatsoever when I checked this morning. My guess is that the magic of the wards didn't last."

Nora starts looking a little alarmed. "You can cast effective wards right?"

"Yes I'll do it tonight once you sleep."

"Thank you for taking care of us." Nora heads into her bedroom and closes the door.

Harry sighs muttering about incompetence and heads to the living room table. Opening the rift once more Harry sets the stone on the table. Focusing his magic on the wards he binds its protection to Nora and Haruna. Satisfied with his work he activates the wards and puts the stone back into the rift and closes it. Taking out a piece of parchment and a pen Harry writes a note to Nora explaining that he wouldn't be around too often for the next week and not to worry because he would be back. Harry sets the parchment on the table and puts a cup on it to keep it from flying off. Harry apparates back to Hogwarts and triangle jumps to the rooftop.

'It's going to be a long day tomorrow.' Harry goes to sleep wondering what had become of Hogwarts education of this world. 'One week and that's it.'


	4. A CounterParts Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The Eyes of a Madman

Chapter 3: A Counter-Parts Life

Day 1 of Harry watch...

As the sun came up shining its light over Hogwarts Harry was awakened the moment the first streak of light hit his face. Getting up and stretching his arms and legs Harry takes in the view of Hogwarts from the rooftop where he slept the night before.

'The sunrise is a beautiful sight from this vantage point.' Harry looks down and sees Hogwarts in all its glory. Flowers were in full bloom and creatures of the woods going about their day. Harry decided that it was enough sight seeing so he jumps off the roof and flips multiple times reducing his velocity during the fall and landing gracefully in a one knee crouch.

'I guess now is a good of a time as any to meditate. The students won't be getting up for breakfast this early and I doubt Harry will be an exception to that.'

Sitting down cross-legged on the grass outside Hogwarts near the Whomping Willow Harry begins meditating and bringing himself control over his mind. Unconsciously Harry begins to release an aura of his own life energy drawing toward him an occasional bird every few minutes coming and going being lured by his energy granting just a little extra boost for the day. After a few hours had passed Harry released himself from his meditative state and apparated into Hogwarts. Looking around and seeing no one in the immediate area and detecting the closest sign of life was about a minute away Harry walks to the Great Hall area and goes back to the spot he occupied the day before.

Counter-part Harry POV...

Entering the Great Hall I noticed Ron already stuffing himself at the Gryffindor table and I joined him at the seat across from his.

"Hey Ron what is your first class for the day I have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall."

Ron swallowed and replied "I have the same, then potions with Snape and the Slytherins. That stupid git is going to make this another year of torture. At least it's double charms after lunch."

"Guess we have the same classes for the day." I scooped myself some scrambled eggs and bacon and began eating while Ron went back to stuffing himself. A few minutes later Hermione joined along with Ginny.

"Hey Harry, Ron it looks like we have the same classes for today. I still can't believe you two are taking the easy way out for the elective classes again." Hermione started glaring at me and Ron so I'm going to try to calm her down.

"Look Hermione you are the smartest girl in school don't think of it as taking the easy way. Just think of it as we're not as smart as you are and wouldn't be able to handle it." When I saw Hermione's glare waver it put a bit of relief on me.

"Well alright but Professor Vector is a brilliant woman. So is Professor Sinistra. They both know what they are talking about when they lecture about their fields of study."

"They are also hot too. I mean all the guys think so." Ron inputted.

'Ron sure says the stupidest things sometimes.'

"Ron you shouldn't say things like that." I gave Ron a look saying that this wasn't the time for that.

"Ron you are so immature sometimes." Hermione said in a huff and started eating. I continued my meal and after a while more students started coming in. We started talking about the homework assignments after we finished eating. After a while a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Fred or is it George." I could never tell which one it is.

"It's Fred Harry and we wanted you to have the first sample of our new prank in a bottle called _Clucking Chickens_. All you have to do is break the bottle on the floor and let the gas vapors hit the target and viola. Try it out for us sometime." I put the bottle in my pocket planning to use it later when the bell signaled the start of class.

End counter-part Harry POV

'As I suspected he depends on Hermione too much for help on his schoolwork. I'm still not even sure if he is the boy-who-lived yet but if he is. Then he is far from prepared for a real battlefield.'

Harry waits for the students to head for their classes and clear the hallways before dropping to the ground and heading to Harry's transfiguration classroom.

'I may not be able to go in but I'll know what's going on just by listening.'

Counter-part Harry POV

"Today we begin your fourth year as Hogwarts students and the fourth year class in Transfiguration." She looked around at us and I just knew I was going to be picked for the demonstration that was to come. Her eyes fell on me damn.

"Come up to the front of the class Mr. Potter." I got up and stood in front of everybody, but I just knew it was going to be bad for me.

"Watch closely I shall demonstrate this only once." I saw McGonagall waving her wand before she transfigured my robes into metal armor and they were surprisingly heavy. Then she changed them back after a few seconds.

"We will be focusing on metal transfigurations this year and changing density of the objects to match the transfigured object. Normally when you students were transfiguring objects into something else you would always keep the density of the objects the same. I shall teach you all to correct that from now on."

She began lecturing about metal transfigurations and how it was done and I took out a parchment and a pen and started writing notes until the middle of class when she handed out a bar of iron which is what I thought it was.

"We shall begin with a simple transfiguration on the iron bars I just handed out into the shape of a rod. By starting with simple transfiguration of the shape of the object you will get the feel of what you are doing and it will be easier to move on to changing density and finally changing them into other metals. Once all three are achieved you will be able to learn to make non-metal objects into metal objects."

She demonstrated the process and told us that we had to focus on the shape of what we were trying to achieve when doing the spell.

I got the hang of it after a few tries and I was able to transfigure the bar completely into a rod and back after a while. When I looked over at Ron I saw him struggling to get it right. Of course Hermione got it on her first try but then again she is Hermione. She always gets things right.

"Hey mate how do you do this? I can't seem to get this right and I always end up with some half way transfigured mess." Ron asked.

"You just have to concentrate on what you want it to look like and focus your magic when you're doing the spell. It's just like doing any other transfiguration but more control over the magic when you're doing the wand movements."

Ron was starting to get the hang of it and finally did it successfully by the end of class. When McGonagall signaled for us to stop I looked at her wondering what she had to say.

"Seeing as to how some of the class hasn't been listening and seems to be unable to transfigure the shape of the bar into a rod. I'm assigning everyone 1 feet of parchment on transfiguring the shape of metals dismissed." I inwardly groaned and started putting away my papers and wand.

"Before you all go take the bar of iron with you and practice changing the shape of it. By the next class I expect everyone to be able to at least turn it into a rod."

I have to write one foot of parchment because some people weren't able to transfigure their bar of iron. That was so unfair.

End counter-part Harry POV

Hearing that class was going to end Harry stopped listening and head away from the classroom.

'McGonagall is doing a good job teaching transfiguration so far. I don't see anything wrong with the way she is teaching and there should be no reason why students can't get the transfiguration done.'

Harry walked toward a deserted hallway and waited until it was time that he should head back out to follow Harry to his potions class.

'Even so it didn't sound like McGonagall is teaching practical applications for the skills they are learning. She may be able to teach those children how to perform the spell but she doesn't show them what it can be used for or how it should be used. Those children will never get anywhere without a push in the right direction.'

Harry decided to think about what he could do to rectify the problem later and headed to Harry's potion class now that the hallways should be deserted enough to walk around without being noticed by the students. Harry arrived in time for the start of the class and listened in from near the door.

Counter-part Harry POV

It's another year of potions with the Slytherins. I hate those damn Slytherins they are always jerks and bastards.

"So it's another year of teaching incompetent students the art of potion brewing. Potter you still think you know everything and using that fame of yours to get what you want like some spoiled brat."

Then there is Snape. Always an evil bastard taking house points away for no reason and favoring the Slytherins. He can't even teach potions class properly. All he does is put instructions on the board and tells us to follow them and make the potion. When we do they always turn out with something wrong with them and he ends up giving bad grades for bad potions. I swear he is probably giving false instructions just to mess things up for me and everyone else. I can't believe Dumbledore hasn't fired him yet and found a better teacher.

"Potter what properties are added to a potion when a petal from a _Moonlight Flower_ is added to it?"

I knew that there probably wasn't a single student in Hogwarts that knew the answer to that question.

"I don't know."

"Don't know it seems you haven't been studying enough that's 10 points from Gryffindor."

Damn what a jerk. I saw him pull down a chart with instructions on it for the potion that we were supposed to be brewing today. Like all the potions he assigns this one was doable but something always goes wrong no matter how perfectly I follow his damn instructions and then he takes house points and marks the potions badly.

"You will all be brewing a Calming Draught today and the ingredients will be provided to you in the cabinets so get to work."

I was working with Neville again while Ron and Hermione worked on their potion. I got the ingredients so Neville and I cold get to work. I was following the instructions perfectly and Neville had yet to do anything wrong but as Neville added a piece of _Willow Root_ the unfinished potion in the cauldron started bubbling wildly before it exploded outward showing the room with it. A surprising amount of force was made by the explosion and threw the two of us back a few feet onto the floor.

"Potter! What have you done this time Potter?" Snape yelled.

What the hell just happened there? I followed those instructions perfectly and so did Neville.

"That's going to be 20 points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch you idiot. Longbottom that's going to be detention with Filch for you as well now get out of my classroom you idiots."

What the hell I have detention and I'm being thrown out with Neville and how the hell was I the one to be blamed for this when Neville threw in the ingredient that blew up the potion. That bastard really is out to get me. I got up and helped Neville up before heading toward the door with Neville staggering along still feeling pain from the explosion.

End counter-part Harry POV

'Better take a look into Harry's mind to find out what happened in there when he gets out. Something suspicious is going on here.'

Harry hearing the door opening hid in the shadows of watching them come out before trailing behind them not giving away his presence.

'I guess there going to see Madam Pomfrey now to check for injuries. Now is as good of a time as any to see what happened since they are pretty distracted right now.'

Harry enters his counter-parts mind and finds the memory of what happened and exits after seeing it.

'I may not have achieved mastery in potions but I know enough to at least qualify for one. Those instructions were not the instructions for a proper Calming Draught. It seems Snape must have intentionally put up the wrong instructions because according to those instructions at one error in the brewing before a certain point would have made an imperfect potion. Brewing that perfectly would have led to the explosion that seemed to have occurred.

Harry still trailing them began thinking of what he should do about this problem.

'Snape is hampering the growth of the students that is for sure. It seems that he is a dangerous factor in the lives of the students of Hogwarts.'

Once they reached Madam Pomfrey's office Neville and Harry's counter-part entered leaving Harry behind. Harry walks away deciding that he'll listen in on Harry's charms class when it is time.

Counter-part Harry's POV

"Would you mind checking on Neville? There was a accident during potions class that led to an explosion."

I saw Neville struggling to move anymore so I helped him to the bed. At first I didn't think anything serious had happened since he was walking well enough but it got worse the closer we came to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Mr. Potter could you tell me what happened during potions while I run some diagnostics charms."

"Sure Madam Pomfrey. During potions class today we were told to make a Calming Draught. Neville and I were following the instructions perfectly but when we got to the point in which Neville added a piece of _Willow Root_ the potion in the cauldron just started bubbling and exploded. Neville was closer than I was so which is why I am worried for his health right now."

Madam Pomfrey seems to be finished casting the diagnostic charms.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems Neville had cracked two ribs and had suffered a concussion which is why he is so disoriented at the moment."

I was relieved that Neville was going to be alright and that it wasn't anything serious. I just don't understand what went wrong with the potion to cause that to happen. I looked at Neville and saw Madam Pomfrey casting a few spells.

"I just cast a few bone mending spells to fix his ribs so he should be fine. Mr. Longbottom if you don't feel up to it I will write you a note to excuse you from classes for the day."

"No, I am fine thank you."

"Neville are you feeling okay now?"

"Yes Harry let's go to the Great Hall for some lunch."

End counter-part Harry's POV

'I'm going to have to kill Snape very soon and replace him or else the students of Hogwarts will be put in even more unnecessary risks than needed. I mean his soul has been tainted by the dark mark thus he is mark by death and I will have to claim his life eventually. Yes I shall be killing Snape a lot sooner than I expected I would have to.'

Harry spent his time contemplating on how Snape's death will have to be done and when he will be doing it. When lunch ended for his counter-part Harry went to Professor Flitwick's classroom to find out how he teaches his students in the magic branch of charms.

Counter-part Harry's POV

"Welcome class to the fourth year of charms. Today we will begin learning the summoning charm."

I was quite interested when Professor Flitwick mentioned that we would be learning the summoning charm. I started thinking about all the things that would be made easier once I mastered the use of the summoning charm. No longer would I have to go searching for things when I lose something, no longer will I have run back to my room to grab something I left behind, and all those wondrous possibilities.

"First a demonstration of the summoning charms and then I will give you all an explanation about the summoning charm."

Professor Flitwick waved his wand toward his desk and said

_Accio rock_

The rock rocketed from its position on the table on the desk and into Flitwick's waiting hand. I was quite impressed by the demonstration and listened intently when he explained what he had just done and how it was done. He spent most of the first class explaining the mechanics behind the charm and I found it quite interesting although different from what I hand expected.

"Now I will give each of you a feather and I want all of you to practice summoning by trying to summon the feather to your hand. Spend the rest of the period and all of the next getting the hang of it. I don't expect anyone to fully master the charm so quickly and it is okay if you aren't able to by the end of class today. You may ask me for help or one of your classmates if you are having trouble."

Professor Flitwick began handing out a feather to everyone and I was getting excited and eager to try my hand at summoning.

"One piece of advice before all of you gets started. Say the name of the object and direct your wand toward it as well it will make it easier to begin with."

My first try at summoning the feather didn't work since it didn't even move at all. I noticed some progress after a while but getting it to inch toward me isn't really any good. I looked at Hermione and I saw that she was able to make it float a little toward her before it fell as her spell didn't succeed. Looking around I noticed that there weren't that many people who had gotten much further than I did. I continued trying to summon the feather but I couldn't understand why I wasn't succeeding. It didn't sound like a difficult spell to cast nor did it seem very difficult at all.

"Hey mate do you have any idea how to do this?"

"I'm not sure Ron, but I am doing everything Professor Flitwick said we had to do in order to summon and yet it just won't work.

I turned back and tried again.

_Accio feather_

The feather jumped a little but it fell back on the table right afterward.

"I'm going to ask Professor Flitwick for some help." I went over to Professor Flitwick and asked him for some advice on what I should do to summon the feather.

"Harry could you tell me exactly what you are doing when you have tried to summon the feather."

"I looked at the feather and kept it on my mind; I do the wand movements and say the incantation. Then I direct my wand toward the feather and it doesn't really work."

Flitwick seemed to be contemplating a little on my problem. So I waited for an answer on what I should do.

"Harry could you tell me how much power do you put behind the spell when you are casting it?"

I was wondering exactly what he was talking about. "I don't understand professor what do you mean by how much power do I put into the spell?"

"I guess I should have been clearer when I spoke of control over spell. I meant that you have to channel enough magic when casting the spell in order to be successful in casting it or else you will end up with a failed spell casting. I guess I will need to teach that during the next lesson for this class."

I was still wondering what Professor Flitwick was talking about when he talked about power and channeling magic during casting.

"Harry just goes back to attempting to summon the feather and think about what I had just said about channeling magic when you're doing it. If you aren't able to get it you will learn during the next class."

I kept attempting to summon the feather without success for the entire class and by the end of class Hermione was the only one able to summon the feather.

End counter-part Harry POV

'They don't even know about channeling magic yet. What have these children been doing all this time? Was it trial and error?'

Harry walked off and away from the classroom hearing enough and had found out what he needed to know about the education of the charms branch of magic. Harry headed into the deserted parts of the castle which are unused due to lack of teachers to occupy them or they were unneeded. Harry walks around aimlessly until he came upon a large and deserted classroom which was almost 1/3 the size of the great hall.

'I wonder what this room had been used for in the past.'

Looking around he sees dust covering almost every spot of the room and cobwebs at corner areas of a few tables. It was big enough to have a stairway elevation for seats in the back and higher areas. A few windowless windows in the wall for a few rays of moonlight to shine in told Harry that it was getting late. Harry took out his pocket watch and saw that dinner had already ended.

'God I need to get myself some food. Haven't eaten or drank anything since yesterday.'

Harry gets up on a table and jumps onto the window sill and looks out to see where it would lead him if he jumped out. Seeing the Forbidden Forest not to far ahead he jumps out the window and heads into the forest. Taking some time to forage for food out of the local plantations and picking out hat he already knew was edible Harry ate enough to satisfy a normal person for one meal. He then conjures a glass cup and casts a lower powered water spell to fill it up before drinking the water to quench his thirst. After he finished he banishes the cup and heads out of the forest and goes up to the roof of Hogwarts once more to sleep for the night.

'My counter-part is far too weak for his age. He is also an incompetent wizard just like everyone else although I can't really blame him for that since he isn't being taught properly by the professors.' Harry looks up at the sky and stares at the calming night. 'I'll just listen in on the classes that I haven't been to yet. There is no need to waste anymore time trying to find out their teaching methods when I have already found out what I wanted to know.'

Harry goes to sleep on the rooftop and sleeps a dreamless night.

Day 2 of Harry Watch...

Author's Note: I'm going to make the scenes in counter-part Harry's POV until the end of the chapter. Also I will not be writing the about the same class twice.

DADA class...

DADA this year should prove to be an interesting experience with the legendary Auror Alastor Moody teaching the class. I keep hearing that he was one of the best Aurors back when he was still part of the Auror force and was well known for his skills on the field. I can't remember what else he was famous for though. I entered the classroom and saw a spider in a jar on his desk and Professor Moody seemed to be glaring at everyone as everyone walked in.

"So you are all students that I am going to be teaching DADA to this year." Moody looked around the room surveying the students. "Professor Lupin told me you lot show promise and are talented students in the field of DADA. Well I am going to tell you that it means NOTHING!"

I was a little surprised that Moody had said that our talent and promise meant nothing because I would have thought it meant that we were on our way to being something.

"On a battlefield or in a fight your opponent will not care about how well you did on some test you have taken or how well you can cast a levitation charm on a feather." Moody snarled at us. "Your opponent will have one goal in mind and that is to kill you or at the very least eliminate you as an opposition."

I saw Hermione raise her hand, but Professor Moody seemed to have just ignored her and continued so she put here hand down.

"You may all think we live in a world were everyone gets along, no one is going to come after you, and it's filled with peace and love. You couldn't be more wrong." Moody started glaring at everyone. "The world is filled with dangerous elements, rapist, murders, people behind every corner and shadow just waiting to get you because you are unprepared to retaliate or defend yourself. It only takes one person to get you and it will be all over for you."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Moody yelled.

I jumped a little when he screamed that and my heart skipped a beat due to the shock.

"Always be prepared and it will be what keeps you alive. Once you let your guard down you will be dead before you even know what happened."

I was surprised by Moody's words and what he was saying. It was as if he wanted everyone to be paranoid about everything. Moody suddenly opened the jar with the spider then let it out on the table.

"Someone name one of the unforgivable curses and what does it do."

Everyone was hesitant to answer and so was I. Then Ron raised his hand.

"Weasley since you seem to have an answer give one."

Ron seemed to be hesitating a little. "The Imperious curse is an unforgivable. It allows a person to control someone's mind and make them do what the person wants.

"Good answer."

_Imperio_

Moody cast the imperious curse on the spider. The spider just starts dancing around on the table and then Moody had it jump onto one of the students' desk behind me. Then they started screaming and diving away while others started laughing at them.

"You idiots think that was funny! You think it would have been funny if I had that spider jump into someone's throat and choke them to death."

The class became silent after that declaration and I didn't find it even the least bit humorous anymore.

"I could make this spider jump out the window or drown it and it would be totally powerless to stop me because I am in total control. That is the imperious curse. It is the total control and domination of another mind forcing them to do what you want them to do." Moody had it return the table. "Someone tell me another one of the unforgivable curses."

This time Neville raised his hand.

"Longbottom tell me what is another one of the unforgivable curses.

"The Cruciatus curse which is also known as the torture curse."

"That's right."

_Crucio_

I was confused as to why Professor Moody was demonstrating these curses to everyone. The spider seemed to be in immense pain seeing how it was wriggling and struggling until Moody stopped the curse.

"The Cruciatus curse is the worse pain imaginable. The curse directly attacks the nerve causing pain to each and every single nerve in your body creating an excruciating pain."

"Tell me what the last unforgivable curse is Potter."

I was being called on this time and I found it quite strange, but I answered anyway.

"The killing curse is the last unforgivable."

"That's right Potter."

_Avada Kedavra_

I was shocked that Professor Moody had just cast the killing curse in front of everyone and killed the spider.

"The killing curse is not pleasant at all. Once you are hit it is the end of your life because no one has ever survived the killing curse except one person. That one person is you Potter." I saw that everyone began looking at me and it made me feel singled out. "Now can someone tell me why the killing curse or any of these curses are unforgivable curses?"

No one seemed to know and I didn't know either.

"No one knows. It is because the intent to dominate, inflict pain, and kill must be present in order to cast these curse. Unless you have it set in your mind to dominate someone completely, inflict upon them the worst pain imaginable, or kill them the curse will not work."

I was slowly digesting the information and understood just exactly why those curses were labeled unforgivable.

"Class dismissed and come back prepared for anything for the next class."

Herbology class...

"Welcome children to your fourth year of Herbology." Professor Sprout was cheerful as always. "Today we will begin with gathering the of _Earthroot_ herbs. I will explain the properties of the herb and its uses for potions. Then I will give you all instructions for gathering the herbs yourselves."

As I was listening to Professor Sprout go on and on about _Earthroot_ I was feeling incredibly bored because I didn't see why I would even need to know all these details about the herb. All I probably will ever need to know was where I would find these herbs. I could just look at potions instructions if I wanted to know whether or not I would be using it.

"... and that is what it does. Does anyone have questions?"

I didn't say anything and no one else seemed to have any questions so I waited for instructions.

"Now when you are gathering _Earthroot_ it is important to remember that they are not very deeply rooted to the ground. You start by digging into the ground around the leaf area about 1 or 2 inches away. Then you dig your hands into the ground and pull about the clump of dirt around the herb so you have it out of the ground. After that you just need to brush away the dirt and you will have your _Earthroot_."

She demonstrated the technique once and gathering _Earthroot_ seemed simple enough to do. I tried it myself digging my hand into the soil on the table and pulled out the clump of dirt which was surrounding the herb and brushed it off. I had my first _Earthroot_ herb. I looked around and saw that everyone else had finished gathering _Earthroots for themselves. _

"Now that everyone has gathered an _Earthroot _I shall show you all how to properly cut the necessary parts."

Professor Sprout began cutting off a few piece from her _Earthroot _and then she cut them apart and explained to us why she just did what she did. I looked at mine and began cutting off he parts that were useless or needed to be cut away before I cut them apart so that each piece had what it needed to have as a potion ingredient.

"Well that's all for class today you're all dismissed."

Day 4 of Harry watch...

History of Magic class...

"Welcome to another year of History of Magic." Professor Binns began. "We shall start with the Goblin Wars in the 1800s and its impact on the Magical society."

I hated this class and I never really pay attention to him as he drones on and on about useless topics like the Goblin Wars. I looked around and it seemed most of the class shared the same thoughts about this class being useless because some people were just plain old sleeping or lying there head down bored out of their mind.

"... and the goblin platoon was able to defeat the wizards at..."

It was going to be another long year for me. I looked over at Hermione and I saw her actually taking notes on what Professor Binns was lecturing about. She always takes notes even though no one else does it. Ron seemed to be sleeping again like he had done most of the time when he came to this class.

"... The wizard began counterfeiting gold and gave..."

Can't he ever just teach something that doesn't involve goblins and does involve something important and interesting? Like a history lesson about the founding of Hogwarts or one of the four founders they were great wizards and witches. They were some of the greatest of their time period. At least if he was going to lecture about war make it a turning point in history like a dark wizard of the past that had a huge impact on history and subsequently on society today.

"... The Goblin King Ragnok I made a deal..."

I don't care what the goblin king did and what happened after he did it because it doesn't matter to anyone anymore.

"... So Athan led a group of wizards into battle against..."

I'm just going to sleep for now his droning on and on about nothing that is interesting or important. It is just so boring. So I went to sleep until the end of class.

Day 5 of Harry watch...

Care of Magical Creatures class...

I was quite excited and looked forward to the start of the Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid.

"So mate what do you think Hagrid's going to bring out for today's class?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, but knowing Hagrid it's probably going to be something really big and dangerous."

Ron and I shared a laugh and kept walking toward the Forbidden Forest. I was a little surprised when I read my schedule and it said that the class would be taking place inside the Forbidden Forest. As the class made it to the entrance of the forest I saw Hagrid there waiting for us.

"Hello everyone it is good to see almost everyone from last year is still here this year. As you are all were probably quite surprised to see we will be having this class inside the Forbidden Forest this year, but there is a good reason for that." Hagrid cleared his throat. "You see everyone this year I'm going to teaching you all about the creatures that inhabit the Forbidden Forest since there are many different species of magical creatures that live inside the forest."

Hagrid began to head into the forest before calling out to us.

"Alright everyone follow me and don't stray away it can be dangerous if you don't know where you're going."

I followed Hagrid in and stuck together with Neville and Ron so we could watch each other in case something unexpected happens. After a while of walking through the forest following Hagrid we came to a small clearing inhabited by a pack of four wolves. They didn't seem to be attacking us but then again we didn't enter the clearing yet and were only watching from afar.

"See those wolves there they are going to be today's lesson. Those wolves are known as _Gale Wolf. _They usually inhabited less thick wooded forest areas with more plains and clearings, but in rare occasions you will be able to find them in places like this. The reason why we must watch them from afar is because they are quite territorial and will attack us we come into the clearing."

I was intrigued by these _Gale Wolves_ because they seemed to be smart enough to know we were here but yet they don't just attack like a wild animal I would have assumed it would. Hagrid seemed to have more to say after we took a few minutes to watch them.

"The reason they are known as _Gale Wolves _is because of there ability to create a wind barrier around themselves as well as move with the wind giving them a boost in speed. They can be quite dangerous because of this because if they knock into you with their wind barriers they will knock you back quite far and it will be painful." Hagrid began talking about _Gale Wolf_ origins and why they preferred less wooded areas.

"Hagrid, could you tell us how the_ Gale Wolf _came upon their ability to create wind barriers or move with the wind."

"That's a good question Harry but the _Gale Wolf _is one of the magical creatures that people are unsure about how exactly they came upon their magical abilities. There has been debate on the subject. Personally I believe that a wizard a long time ago bound wind magic to the first _Gale wolves _and the ones we see to this day descended from those wolves."

As Hagrid went on to explaining other theories that had been made regarding the origins of their magical abilities I just kept watching the wolves in the clearing since they were no longer watching us. They seemed to be running around each other but on occasion I would be able to see breaks in the air as if the wind was spiraling around them fast enough for the eye to see.

"Well it's time for us to head back to the castle follow me everyone."

I turned my head to see were had Neville gone when I jogging a little to come over since he was a bit far away trying to get a closer look. As he came closer he seemed to have tripped over something and went into the clearing attracting the attention of the wolves. Immediately the wolves started moving around each other more quickly that they nearly became a blur and the breaks in the wind became very noticeable. The wind speed instantly sped up and it knocked Neville out of the clearing and he crashed into me knocking down everyone else.

"Is everyone alright?"

Hagrid started helping everyone up and we all had to walk back to the castle at least a little bruised.

"Well that's all for today. Neville and Harry I suggest you two head to the school nurse and get yourselves check out. I know it must have been painful to get hit like that.

I helped Neville get to Madam Pomfrey's and told Ron I would meet up with him later.

End counter-part Harry POV

'It seems like I have found out what I need to know about my counter-part to make my judgment about him. He is just an incompetent child but it is not his fault because his education seems to be lacking. Hogwarts of this world provides sub-par magical education. There are dangerous elements in teaching, not teaching enough, or just a plain old bad teaching style.' Harry was watching the _Gale Wolves_ and hadn't followed his counter-part out of the forest. 'The wolf incident could have easily been avoided by taking more caution on Neville's part or just walking normally instead of jogging because there was no hurry.'

Harry turned away from the wolves and walked out of the forest. As he exited the forest he felt someone coming toward his location. Curiosity taking hold Harry waits around relaxed to see who it was that was coming to him and whether or not the person was really coming after him or was it coincidence. Not even a minute had passed before Luna came into Harry's field of sight.

"Hello Harry it has been a while."

'What is going on here? How does this Luna know who I really am?' "Who are you?"

Luna looks at Harry with a dreamy look on her face and unfocused eyes. "I'm Luna. How can you have forgotten who I am?"

"The Luna of this world should have no idea of my identity."

A look of amusement came upon Luna's face. "Harry there is a lot you don't know about me.'Well Harry whatever you do or where ever you go I'll be there with you.'"

Harry becomes inwardly surprised and wonders what is going on. "How did you cross realities?"

"Harry there are a lot of things you don't know about me that I would like to tell you, but now isn't the time for that." Luna waves her hand at Harry and vines suddenly sprang out of the ground in an attempt to capture him in its grip. Harry seeing magic being channeled before hand jumped out of the way before the vines could take hold of him.

"It seems your reflexes haven't dulled in the slightest since you got here. That's good." Luna loses her look of amusement and a dreamy expression comes back. "We'll meet again Harry and we will talk then. For now just enjoy yourself in this new world that you came to."

"I look forward to our talk." Harry sees Luna walk off back into the castle.

'So many questions so little answers when it comes to that girl.' Harry felt no one around anymore and looked up at the sky. 'Well there's no reason to stick around anymore. I'll leave my counter-part to deal with the tournament himself for a little while. I just can't hold his hand through everything.'

Harry apparate's away from Hogwarts.


	5. An Apple a Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The Eyes of a Madman

Chapter 4: An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

Harry materializes in front of a house situated in a grassy area with other houses around but far enough away that the unoccupied space between them was quite large. As Harry takes a look at the front gate he noticed that there were wards on the gate which were alarm and muggle repelling wards. There was a name plate on the post keeping the gate in place that said _Leonard Fulbright._

'It seems another one of those little death eater nobodies live here too. Although I was expecting someone else to occupy this home that I had just apparated to.'

Harry senses two people who had the dark mark inside the house and decided to have some fun with them. Harry puts his hand on the gate setting off the alarm ward and alerting the two death eaters inside the home that there was an intruder coming. After setting off the alarm Harry jumps over the gate and walks toward the front door of the house. As he walks to the door he senses that the two death eaters were on the move and heading toward the first floor of the house.

'I wonder who the other death eater is in there with Leonard.'

Harry senses magic being channeled beside him. He looks to his right and sees a garden statue of a gargoyle being animated to life as it moves its limbs and bares its stone teeth. Harry stares at it in amusement and takes out his battle staff while getting into an offensive stance. The gargoyle charges him with its stony limbs outstretched in an attempt to take hold of him. Harry dodges to the left and out of the way of the gargoyle and as the gargoyle flies past him. Harry strikes its right wing shattering the stone that made the limb onto the garden although the gargoyle stays in-flight with its left wing intact. Harry chuckles a little as the gargoyle charges at him again but at a slower speed due to the lost of one of its wings. Harry dodges to his right and shatters its left wing disabling its ability to fly and it crashes into the ground.

'Those death eaters must be quite arrogant or foolish to trust their defenses to one gargoyle.' Harry suddenly felt magic being channeled on the roof of the house. 'Spoke too soon.'

Suddenly three gargoyles flew down from the roof and charged at Harry joining the fray while the wingless gargoyle jumped at Harry once again attempting to strike or capture him in its hold.

'So they sent three more gargoyles just to take care of me.' Harry smirked. 'They underestimate me.'

In a quick succession of four strikes Harry smashes the heads of each gargoyle as they reach him. The heads shatter into dust and rubble but only stunned them momentarily. Harry dodges away and shatters one of the gargoyles completely with a strike to the back. Once that was done Harry goes toward another and does the same to that one until the only thing left was rubble and dust on the garden.

'That was quite fun, but it didn't last very long.' Harry puts his battle staff away and continues toward the house unimpeded. 'I wonder if I should go through the front door or a window."

Harry deciding to go through the front door kicks it down and walks into the house. Harry walks toward the two death eaters situated inside the living room if the first floor and is forced to dodge a choking hex sent his way. As the death eater missed Harry recognizes the second death eater in the room who was another death eater nobody.

"Leonard and Richard you two are known as the famous "Retreating Duo" of the death eaters."

The death eaters were surprised to be recognized by name kept there wands up ready to strike again.

"Who are you?" Leonard asked.

"No one you would know, but it really doesn't matter who am I since the two of you are going to die." Harry replied and was forced to dodge a volley of hexes and curses which were meant to cause extreme pain or fatal injuries. Not letting up Harry kept dodging their attacks with ease since he was far faster than they were and was able to see the direction of their aim.

'Damn these death eaters are truly amateur wizards. They just keep throwing curses and hexes instead of making strategic moves by combining different spells for better effects. It's like they think they will eventually hit me doing what they are doing.' Harry still dodging noticed that the two death eaters haven't moved from their position in the middle of the room. 'Well time to get those idiots moving'

Harry waves his hand and casts three blasting curses around the two death eaters knocking them back with wooden shrapnel made from blasting the floor. Harry then follows up with a quick succession of reductor curses blasting off Richard's right leg and arm before blasting his head into nothing. He watches Leonard struggle to get up barely able to use his right arm to cast anymore spells.

"Foolish Leonard and Richard can't run away now can you two. Not with your head blown up like that and all that wood stuck in your body."

"You won't get away with this."

"Leonard I already have gotten away with this. No one is going to care about the death of two death eaters." Harry casts a banishing charm at Leonard which throws him into the wall with enough force to crack it. "My last words to you should answer our earlier question. Death has come to claim your tainted souls."

_Reducto_

Harry reduces his torso to nothing killing the death eater.

"That was quite fun." Harry looks around the room seeing the damage that he had caused and decided to leave the way it was.

'If the law enforcements coming in here I guess it's better they see that they died fighting and giving a struggle that way they will know there are people out there doing a good job of eliminating the threat of death eaters.' Harry noticed in the corner of his eye a glint of metal that previously went unnoticed on top of the mantle of the fireplace in the living room. Harry picks up the item and saw that it was one strange looking knife. The handle was made of wood yet felt different and heavier than wood should be and the blade of the knife was designed in a straight but curved a little at the end fashion which was more common for ritual knives than regular knives. Taking a closer inspection of the blade he notices a few marking on the blade and an engraving near the handle.

_Spiritus_

'Why would it say Spirit?' Harry wonders why the Latin translation for spirit was engraved into the knife or why the two death eaters had a supposed ritual knife in the first place. 'Better keep it for now and find out what it was used for later.'

Harry puts the knife away and searches the house for anything of interest just as the ritual knife had been. After checking the house and finding nothing Harry decides to leave. He apparates away from the house and materializes inside a dark alley next to a bar.

'Someone carrying a dark mark is inside the bar but I wonder who it is. After all this world isn't exactly the same as my own.' Harry checks his surrounding and seeing that he is alone he steps out of the alley.

_Drunken Rouges_

Harry smirks at the name of the bar. 'At least it's a better name than _The Drunken Pig._' Harry walks into the bar and takes a seat at the counter seeing that he tables were full.

"Barkeep I'd like two bottles of firewhiskey."

"Sure, coming right up."

The bartender handed the two bottles of firewhiskey to Harry.

"That's going to be 1 galleon."

Harry paid for his drinks and started drinking his firewhiskey. Harry took a glance at his back and spotted the death eater sitting alone drinking some Winter Brew a cold alcoholic drink. 'Is he waiting for someone?' The death eater seemed to be waiting for someone since he kept checking the door every so often. Ignoring him for now Harry ordered more firewhiskey and began drinking away.

10 bottles of firewhiskey later...

"Barkeep you got some good firewhiskey in stock." Harry didn't even feel remotely drunk but still thought the firewhiskey was great gave the bartender a 3 galleon tip and began enjoying his last bottle of firewhiskey. As Harry was half way through with the bottle he felt another dark mark coming closer. 'Better finish before I start the fighting.'

Harry finishes his firewhiskey the moment the other death eater walks into the door.

'There he was the bartender of _The Drunk Pig _back in my world Edmund Roth.' Harry watched through the reflection of the firewhiskey bottles as Edmund walked toward the death eater and took a seat in front of him. They began talking while Harry listened in on the conversation.

"It's been a while Jack."

"Yes it has Edmund. What is the news that you wanted to share with me?" Edmund looked around for eavesdroppers before replying.

"Our lord will be coming back soon. By the end of the Hogwarts tournament I was told."

"What! Who told you this?"

"The rat told me a few weeks ago. I've been spreading the news since to everyone that I still have contact with and I have told them to spread the news as well because I couldn't reach everyone."

"That is quite a bit of good news to hear. Once our lord comes back we could go back to serving him and purifying the wizard blood."

"Yes we can." Edmund looks around again. "Jack I need you to follow me to a storage area that I have because our lord entrusted me with a few items a while back. If something happens to me at least you will have access and a few of them items so all won't be lost."

"Sure, just lead the way Ed."

"Okay follow me."

Edmund got up and left the bar with Jack following behind. Harry waited until they left before getting up and leaving to follow them. Once Harry had exited the bar he went back to the alley way and jumped on top of the dumpster then onto a nearby window sill until he reached the roof. Harry is still able to see Jack and Edmund from the rooftop followed them as they walk to location of the storage area. The death eater pair stopped at a cellar door of what seemed to be an abandoned building. Edmund opens the cellar door and walks down the stairs leading to the cellar which store Voldemort's items.

'I guess now is as good of a time as ever to get the jump on them.' Harry jumps down from the roof top and heads into the cellar. 'I'll give them some hope before I shut them down. It will be much more fun that way.'

"Hello gentlemen, how do you two do this fine evening?" The death eaters quickly looked around to find the source of the voice. As Harry came into view the death eaters the death eaters drew their wands and kept them pointed at Harry prepared to cast some painful and lethal spells should Harry be a threat.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Edmund asked.

"I'm no one of any real importance. Just an off-duty Auror looking out for any suspicious activity among the populace is all."

Edmund kept his wand pointed at Harry. "Well there isn't anything suspicious going on in here so you can go back outside and go find something else."

"On the contrary this is quite a suspicious scene two men gathering inside a storage facility in an abandoned building. Either you two are thieves or your looking for something that you don't want anyone else knowing about which means it must be a questionable item."

Harry noticed Edmund signal Jack for something before replying. "It seems your curiosity its too big for your own good Auror because I don't think we can let you leave this place and alert the ministry of what is going on down here."

_Perfectus Totalus_

Jack hit Harry with the full body bind which drops Harry to the ground.

"Now we'll see how long you will last."

_Crucio_

Jack and Edmund hit Harry with the Cruciatus curse. Harry steels his mind and blocks off the pain of the Cruciatus curse. Harry doesn't scream at all for the first 10 seconds then starts pretending to scream afterward so the death eaters wouldn't get suspicious of him and believe that they had actually gotten him. After a minute of using the Cruciatus curse Edmund and Jack stop.

"Pathetic Auror did you really think you could take us on by yourself." Jack kicks Harry on the chest and rolls him over.

"No one will find your body after were done with you."

Edmund casts a few blasting charms at the floor beside Harry to make a big enough hole to fit Harry inside it. "Alright Jack put him inside and then well bury him until we get the items we came for."

"Right." Jack levitated Harry's body into the hole and casts a disarming hex to relieve Harry of his wand. When nothing came out of it Jack became confused and began laughing.

"Hey Edmund you won't believe this but this Auror isn't even carry his wand with him."

"What? Is he some kind of idiot or something?" Edmund joins in on the laughs. Jack then goes over to Edmund to see what items Voldemort had left with him for safe keeping.

"So which of these are we taking with us out of here?"

"Only these three are the dark lord's." Edmund picked up a rusty compass, a pair of old glasses and a small mirror. "They don't look like much, but I am told they hold a lot of magical power."

"Which one am I going to be keeping?"

Edmund handed over the small mirror. "The mirror is what you will be protecting."

They walked over to Harry. "Well Auror it looks like this is the end of the line for you." Edmund said. "Don't feel too bad though because you were beaten by a pair of dark lord's finest death eaters."

"Too bad you'll never leave this place alive to tell anyone."

"I guess one last gloat should be enough don't you agree Jack?"

"Yes. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

"I shall. Our dark lord is going to be coming back very soon and the world will never know what hit them when it happens." The two of them laugh and walk out the cellar. "You're about to be buried alive in a ton of debris say good night."

The two of them begin casting blasting charms and reductor curses on the building's foundation and due to the how decrepit the building already was the building begins falling apart. After the foundation was destroyed the building completely fell apart onto itself burying the cellar in a ton of debris and destroying any evidence of them being there.

Meanwhile inside the cellar after the two of them left Harry had broken the full body bind by pushing his own magic into it thus dismantling it.

'They must be planning to bury me under this building.'

Harry apparates to the rooftop that he jump down from earlier on when he had arrived and watched the two death eaters destroy the foundation which leveled the building. Harry waits a minute as the death eaters survey their work and gloat before jumping down and surprising them.

"So what was so funny about that?"

The death eaters spin around and are about to cast a spell, but Harry is faster.

_Reducto_

Harry destroyed their wands and then cast a levitation charm on both of them suspending them into the air preventing them from running away.

"Old Voldemort is coming back to cause more trouble huh." Harry walked up to them and took Voldemort's magic items. "Well I can't have him running around with more power than is necessary now can I."

"Who are you? There is no way you could be an Auror. You didn't even use a wand to cast magic."

"Who I am doesn't matter since the two of you are death eaters soon to be dead." Harry levitated them higher into the air. "You know I always wondered why people didn't just use simple spells to defeat their enemies. It gets the job done and it saves a lot of magical energy."

Harry continued to levitate them. "For example the levitation charms. I could levitate a boulder and drop it on someone." Harry quickly sped up and levitated them 70 feet into the air.

"Well here is one way to kill someone with a levitation charm. You suspend them in the air very high and let them plummet to their deaths." Harry yelled then let go of the spell and the death eaters came crashing down and splattered onto the floor.

"Well that's the end of them."

Harry takes out his pocket watch to check out the time.

'It's already 7:00 p.m. time sure does fly.' Harry puts the pocket watch away and surveyed the scene before him. 'I'm going to need to bare there left arms so the dark mark shows.'

Harry ripped off the left sleeves of the robes that the death eaters were wearing and bared the dark mark out so it wouldn't be missed in observation. Satisfied with his work he had apparated away in order to find more death eaters. Harry materializes in front of a large decrepit looking manor which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere seeing many dead trees and wasteland as far as could be seen.

'Melvyn Yaxley was one of the death eaters that I had not had the pleasure to kill back in my world, but now I will have the chance to do so.' Harry felt the presence of the dark mark within the manor so he knew there was a death eater inside. Harry detected large amounts of wards protecting the area built in with many offensive spells that would go off to destroy any intruder that would come by.

'I see he is still as paranoid and protective of himself as ever. Put up so many offensive wards that anyone that tried to take him on in his home would have died trying before reaching him.' Harry began dismantling the wards one by one putting his magic into them overloading them or simply destroying the magic that tied the wards to the area. After destroying all the wards that protected the area around the house Harry put up his own anti-escape wards to prevent Yaxley from getting away from him before he killed him. At the front door Harry contemplates on his entrance.

'Use the reductor curse, kick the door down, or should I just jump through a window.' Kicking the door down won out and Harry kicked the front door and it was turned to splinters due to its broken down state. As Harry entered he heard noises of footsteps which were most likely Yaxley preparing to face the intruder that was Harry. Harry walked toward the place that he felt Yaxley was at and ended up inside a dining room with Yaxley sitting down on a chair in front of a large rectangular dining table as if he was about to eat some dinner. The table was set for 8 people which was quite a strange sight.

"Hello stranger I don't believe we have ever met before."

Harry took a seat across from Yaxley deciding to play along. "You would be correct Yaxley because we haven't met before. My name is Harry by the way."

"Well Harry may I ask why you decided to break down my front door and how you were even able to do that without tripping the wards around the manor."

"Straight to the point I see. Not even going to say that I could stay for dinner."

Yaxley gives Harry a cruel smile. "You may stay for dinner Harry, but you won't be leaving anytime soon." Yaxley snaps his fingers and six black cloaked figures appear each of them occupying one empty seat around the dinner table.

"I see you have other guest. Introduce them to me." Harry smirked.

"Say hello to my servants the phantoms. Also say hello to your maker for me because you're going to be meeting your maker very soon." Yaxley snaps his fingers and pointed at Harry. Instantly the phantoms turned to Harry and charged for him extending their arms in an attempt to grab him. Harry felt no life from the phantoms before him but he did feel magic inside them.

'I underestimated Yaxley. I didn't think he had the power to create spiritual entities empowered by magic.' Harry leaped from his seat and dodged the phantoms as they came at him. 'This level of magical control is quite high or he must have an object somewhere and tied these entities to it.

"Running away now are we. I love a good chase. It makes the catch all the sweeter seeing the look of despair and futility in coming here trying to take me on."

Harry ran away from the dining room knowing that it wasn't the ideal place to do battle with the spiritual entities. 'I can see a line of magic empowering each of them. Better to just cut them off and destroy what ever object he used to summon them later.' Harry released his magic in a refined form and cut off the flow of magic going into each of the phantoms. It only took a few seconds until each of the phantoms disappeared and Yaxley came out surprised to see his creations defeated so easily.

"You are no ordinary wizard Mr. Harry to be able to destroy my phantoms so easily. Then again I'm not some wizard nobody who doesn't know how to fight." Yaxley drew his wand and conjured a pile of rocks in front of him. Harry was curious as to what he was up to watched and prepared to create a strong shield if necessary. Yaxley then transfigured the rocks into spikes and banished them at Harry at a great speed. Harry quickly conjured up a wall of stone which was destroyed upon the impact of the spikes. The spikes were shattered on impact as well.

"Wandless magic? You truly are no ordinary wizard Mr. Harry."

"You're not bad yourself."

Yaxley conjured 10 metal swords and begn banishing them at Harry while Harry dodged each one with ease being quite fast. Seeing that the speed of his banishing charm was going to be enough Yaxley flooded the area with waterup to the mid-section of their calves. Then he conjured lightning to the tip of his wand.

"I hope you're prepared for a shocking experience Mr. Potter because I certainly am." Before Yaxley could touch the water with lightning Harry raised the ground below him keeping him above the level of the water. The water was soon electrified and Yaxley was oddly enough still able to stand without being electrocuted.

"You won't be able to leave that spot without getting electrocuted let's see how you fare now."

_Diffindo _

Harry raises a strong protego to block the cutting curse from cutting him in half.

"You fight quite well, but I'm not exactly a" Harry waved his hand over to a wall on right and blasted a large hole allowing the water to rush freely outside. "Pushover."

_Accio_

Yaxley summons the sharp debris of the wall and then tries to do the same to Harry before moving away so he wouldn't be hit. Harry resists the pull of the summoning charm. Since he failed in pulling Harry Yaxley casts a banishing charm to send the debris at Harry who jumps away and dodges the attack. Harry begins to rapidly create waves of fire and sends them at Yaxley, but he moves out of the way of the fire having a tough time dodging and beginning to tire. Once Harry was done the entire manor began to burn due to the large amount of fire and the state of the manor itself.

"It's over Yaxley. This burning manor will be your grave."

"Mr. Harry you are a interesting man. You come into my home bypassing my wards and confront me directly. Yet I still do not know your purpose in doing all this."

"You are a death eater Yaxley and I would guess one of Voldemort's most powerful death eaters." Harry gave a smirk.

Yaxley began to smile cruelly again. "I never thought anyone would be able to figure out my identity as a death eater with the way I cover for myself." Yaxley casts an incendio behind Harry and burned down the front door blocking the exit before trying to apparate out.

"Can't apparate can you? I put up wards to prevent you from running. I meant what I said this will be your grave." Harry spoke as the manor burned all around them and the place was falling apart around them with burning debris.

"Even if I die here the dark lord will still prevail. You are strong and powerful but I still have enough magical energy left in me to make sure you die with me."

_Avada kedavra_

Yaxley sent the killing curse at Harry but he saw it coming and dodged easily. Yaxley just kept trying and trying until he ran out of power but Harry just dodges them all seeing as they weren't very quick.

"For someone that gave me a good battle you lost quite shamefully." Harry created more fire and the manor was just a burning house with all the exits blocked now.

"I may die now but I have one spell that will guarantee me to take you with me." Yaxley reached into his robes and pulled out a potion. "Die Mr. Harry"

Once Yaxley drank the potion Harry felt his magic overloading. 'Oh damn he just turned himself into a bomb.'

Harry quickly apparated to the outside of the manor and watched as the manor blew up in a blast of magical energy and the flaming debris was sent into the air scattering. The flames from the debris died down without anything fueling it anymore and the fires didn't reach the forest of withering and dead trees.

Harry no longer felt the magic of the dark mark confirming the death of Yaxley with the explosion.

'He died fighting with a last ditch effort to kill me." Harry stared at ruins which were what was left of the manner and chuckled. "I guess I technically didn't get the kill this time either."

Harry noticed a glint of metal inside the ruins of the manor and walked up to it. Brushing away the ashes from the object on the ground he picked up a metal sphere which seemed to be made of iron. The sphere was engraved with various runes that Harry was unfamiliar with so he wasn't able to decipher them. Harry put the sphere away in his subspace pocket and checked the ruins again. Seeing nothing of interest after a while Harry decided that it was enough killing death eaters for the day and apparated to Diagon Alley.

'I wonder how Nora is doing right now.' Harry checked the time on his pocket watch and noticed he had spent quite a long time surveying the ruins of the manor since it was already 10:00 p.m. at the moment. 'Maybe she'll let me sleep at her place for the night.'

At that moment it began to rain and Harry was beginning to get soaked. Harry looked up at the sky a little annoyed that it began raining so suddenly.

'Better head over to Nora's for the night. I hope she is fine with me staying for the night.'

Harry walked in the rain toward Nora's house looking more and more disheveled as time passed. Harry knocked on Nora's door a few times waiting for her to answer the door. After a few seconds Nora opened the door to see it was and gasped in surprised seeing Harry in such a disheveled state.

"Harry, where have you been and what happened to you?" Harry just kept staring at Harry.

"I've been taking care of some business. Could I come inside? I'll explain more on what has been happening, but it's raining hard and I don't think this is the ideal way to talk."

"Oh, sure come on in Harry." Nora made way for Harry to enter and led him into the living room. "Harry you should really take a shower before anything else you know where the bathroom is."

Harry looked at himself dripping wet all over the floor. "You're right." Harry noticed a few changes to the living room and a bowl of apples on the table.

"You seem to have redecorated nicely and the apples are an interesting centerpiece."

Nora smiled at the compliment. "You know the saying 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away.' Well I just thought it would be nice to have some fruits to keep healthy now."

Harry smiled before heading toward the bathroom in order to take a shower. 'An apple a day may keep the doctor away, but a few death eaters a day will keep the reaper away. All those death eaters won't be hurting anyone anymore.'


	6. Ministry Clean Up Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The Eyes of a Madman

Chapter 5: Ministry Clean-Up Part 1

Harry came downstairs to the living room from his shower half naked with a white towel on covering his legs. Spotting Nora on the couch reading a book on ward breaking Harry went over to her and took a seat next to her and leaned over to get a peek at the text on the book.

"So what are you reading there?"

Nora jumped a little in surprise that Harry just suddenly appeared next to her and not noticing him sooner. "You startled me Harry. Your really quiet you now. I didn't even notice you were there until you spoke." Nora readjusted herself before answering.

"It's just a book on breaking wards that I had received today at work. My boss wanted everyone to read up on how to break wards so we could build wards that will last up against the latest ward breaking techniques. At first I thought it would be illegal to learn such things, but there is an apparently a loophole in the law that allows people to learn ward breaking in order to improve on making wards."

"That sounds fascinating Nora. I'm assuming you are a ward specialist that works for the ministry offering warding services as well as help with ministry ward upkeep."

Nora laughs a little. "Not exactly, I'm a ward specialist, but I'm only a researcher. I don't have nearly enough magical power to create the magically demanding wards that are needed to be made nowadays." Nora gets a better look at Harry and starts to feel a bit of lust after seeing how well built Harry is. Thoughts began running through her head none which were very innocent.

"You wanted to know earlier about what had happened to me and what I had been doing since I left." Nora was broken out of her thoughts and began listening to Harry. "First I have to ask you if I can trust you with my secret. So can I trust you?"

"Yes Harry, you can trust me." Nora said truthfully.

"To begin I am from an alternate dimension." Harry pauses to gauge her reaction. Nora looked at Harry as if he were insane.

"You're joking right?" Nora saw the serious look on Harry's face and knew it wasn't a joke. "Okay, you don't seem to be joking. So if you're from another dimension why are you here?"

"Truthfully I was just really bored and decided to cross realities to look for something to do again." Nora gave him a strange look.

"That has to be one of the stranger reasons for you to have done that, but go on."

"Nora don't freak out when I say what I am about to say."

"Okay."

"The something that I wanted to do here is to kill Voldemort's death eaters."

Nora was stunned by the statement and began to think irrationally believing Harry will bring trouble to her and her daughter. "You get out."

"What?"

"I don't want you here if you are going to bring trouble and get my daughter killed in the crossfire."

Harry held Nora in an embrace and began to reassure her. "Don't worry Nora, I won't bring any trouble to your doorstep nor will I let harm befall you or your daughter."

Nora comforted by Harry's words began to calm down and think rationally. "Okay, go on and finish telling me about what has happened."

"After I had left last week I began following my counter-part around to see what he was like in this world. I knew that he wouldn't be the same as me since different realities have different have different events resulting in different outcomes."

"Who are you exactly Harry, you never told me your last name."

"This will probably surprise you, but I am Harry Potter."

Nora was surprised by the revelation of who Harry was. "Your counter-part is the boy-who-lived, but you look so much older than he is."

"Crossing realities doesn't mean I'll end up in a reality with the same timeline. Anyway I was watching him until this morning seeing how he lived, how strong he is, his personality and things like that." Harry looked indifferent. "After watching him I was quite disappointed in the way that my counter-part had turned out and even more so in the Hogwarts education of this world."

"Hogwarts gives a great education. You shouldn't just criticize it because you were taught differently."

Harry shook his head. "No, Hogwarts education here is sub-par and doesn't teach what it needs to teach nor does it teach what the students should be learning."

"Well I still think you're wrong."

"I don't mind if you think I'm wrong. I'm just stating my opinion. Well this morning I had stopped watching Harry and began doing something I wanted to do that would be fun." Harry started grinning. "So I apparated to a few death eaters homes and killed them. I actually just finished off a death eater before I had come here."

Nora just gaped at Harry. "You killed the death eaters?"

"Yes and it was quite fun." Harry paused for a moment before continuing. "Nora I'm about to tell you something very serious and I hope you don't freak out when I tell you."

Nora nodded and allowed Harry to continue. "Voldemort didn't die by my counter-parts hands those years ago. He only lost his body while his soul wandered in a ghost-like form. He plans to come back most likely at the end of the tri-wizard tournament that is going on this year at Hogwarts."

She didn't speak too shocked by the fact that Voldemort was still around and was going to be coming back.

"If you are worried about Voldemort going around spreading fear through the methods he had used in the past don't be. I am quite sure that I can handle him when the time comes." Harry was still holding Nora and she began to hold him as well finding it comforting to be in his embrace.

"Are you really able to stop Voldemort? He is powerful and merciless to everyone if targets."

"Don't worry I too am strong and I can stop Voldemort when the time comes for a confrontation between me and him."

Harry and Nora just held each other for a while in a silent embrace eventually falling asleep on the couch in each others arms.

The next morning...

Harry woke up feeling a weight on top of him and opened his eyes to see Nora lying on top of him asleep and holding him in her arms.

'I got to wake her up or else this could get really ugly.'

Harry began shaking her gently and telling her to wake up. Nora eyes flutter open and she looks at Harry in surprise and was started to see that she was lying on top of him in the living room couch. She got off of Harry and looked around the room trying to remember what had had happened last night when it came to her.

"For a second there I thought we had done something last night." Nora said.

Harry smiled. "No, nothing happened between us last night. We only had a conversation and fell asleep."

"I should get ready for work I don't want to be late."

"I should get dressed I don't want to be walking around your home half naked and then going out in a towel." Harry laughs and Nora joins in before going to take a shower and getting dressed for work. Harry takes out a set of robes from his subspace and got dressed. Since his other set was somewhere else in the house and he didn't feel like looking for it he paid it no mind deciding to get it later. Haruna came down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen not noticing or completely ignoring Harry's presence. A few minutes later she came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and milk and as she came into the living room she was confused at seeing Harry there sitting on the couch. Curiosity getting the best of her Haruna put her bowl of cereal on the table and took a seat next to Harry.

"Why are you sitting on the couch strange man?" Haruna asked Harry with a innocent look on her face.

Harry smiled at Haruna warmly and answered her. "Well I came to visit your mother and see how you are doing."

"Why would you want to see mommy and me?"

"Because your mother is my friend and friends visit their friends and their family's."

"Oh, okay mommy's friend." Haruna picked up her bowl of cereal and began eating. After she finished her cereal Nora came downstairs showered and dressed seeing Harry and her daughter sitting together on the couch.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing is going on mommy I was just sitting here eating my cereal with your friend." Haruna put the empty bowl on the table. "I finished my breakfast mommy."

"That's good sweetie why don't you go to the kitchen while I talk to Harry."

"Okay." Haruna took the bowl and went to the kitchen.

"So what did you say to her?"

"I just told her that we were friends and that I came to visit."

"Oh, that's good I guess. Have you had breakfast yet? I'm planning to eat when I get to the ministry."

Harry waved a hand at her. "No, it's fine I will find something to eat at the ministry as well."

Nora raised an eyebrow at Harry. "What are you going to the ministry for?"

"Well I decided to find out how the ministry is being run here and decide whether or not I should take any action to deal with any problems." Harry got up from the couch. "I'll spend some time with you today watching you work with Haruna for a little while then I'll take some time to look around the ministry and maybe meet some of the people working there."

"If you want to I'm fine with that."

Haruna came out of the kitchen. "I'm ready to go mommy. Is mommy's friend going to come with us to watch mommy work today?" Haruna looked at her mother innocent eyes.

"Yes Harry here is going to be coming with us today."

"Yay." Haruna took hold of Harry's hand and started tugging cutely. "Let's go."

The three of them left the house and took a walk to the ministry.

Ministry of Magic...

As the three of them walked through the ministry to the research department Nora was greeted by her fellow co-workers at the ministry as she passed by them on their way their. During their walk through the ministry Harry looked around at the wards protecting the ministry as well as checking to see what points were unprotected and places a person can stay hidden without being noticed by people walking around or passing by. He shook his head in disbelief that the place a place that should be heavily protected like the ministry had so many holes in its defenses. The wards didn't cover even half the ministry and there were many places a person can hide in order to escape or ambush depending on the situation. Not long after they had entered the ministry they came to a double door with the label

_Spell Research and Development Department_

"Before we go inside I have to say this." Nora looked right at Harry. "You can't mention anything you learn about what everyone is doing inside the department to anyone. It's important that are research remains confidential."

"Don't worry keeping secrets is something I have learned to be quite good at."

They went inside the department and were met with a large hustle and bustle crowd of people going one way or another carry various items ranging from potion ingredients to strange devices that don't look like anything you would normally find. It was a large semi-circle room with many entrances to different hallways and each hallway had a sign above the entrance indicating the specific sub-department that a person would be entering. The three of them headed toward the hallway that had a sign that said _Ward Research_ on it and walked pass different numbered doors.

"So which room do you work in?"

"My team works in room 1220. It isn't very far away now."

Another minute of walking they made it to room 1220.

"You know I noticed that there aren't many people coming and going through this hallway for the wards department."

"That's because our research generally doesn't require much coming and going for things like say the potions department needs ingredients."

Harry nodded in understanding and they went inside. As they entered seven heads looked up, glanced back, or to the side to see who had just come in. Seeing the familiar sight of Nora and Haruna they weren't concerned, but when their eyes landed on Harry they kept staring in silence never having seen him before. One man looking over a large piece or parchment on the table in the middle of the room broke the silence.

"So Nora we are bringing in strangers now to watch us work or are you trying to show off to your boyfriend here?"

Nora blushed in embarrassment forgetting that she was suppose to tell her team beforehand if someone was going to be coming in. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you all before I came that Harry here was going to be joining us for part of the day to watch us work."

Harry waved a hand to everyone. "It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Harry as she just said and no I am not seeing Nora here romantically. Does anyone mind if I take a seat with Haruna and watched you researchers at work?"

Everyone shook their head no and resumed their work.

"Alright Harry I've got to work so feel free to walk around and watch but don't disturb my team."

"One question before you gets started."

"Shoot."

"Are you the head of your team?"

"I am the head of my group of four but not the head of the entire team of eight."

Nora went over to one of her group members and began working and Harry watched ward researchers as they tried to create a defensive ward that would block out certain curses from coming in but allow them to be sent out. Occasionally someone would come up with an idea and everyone takes a minute to see if it was flawed and if so in what ways in order to improve it and began creation layout. Various layouts and ward blueprints would be created for testing on a later date and they would continue coming up with new ideas and repeating the process the entire time they worked. After an hour and a half of watching Harry decided to give his input.

"So if we create a trigger for the ward to make it deactivate temporarily for the curses to pass through and reactivate after it passes. That could be the answer to creating this ward." A young man who looked to be in his early twenties said.

"That may work Leon, but the weakness to that is during the instant of deactivation it allows for a curse to come in from the outside. Even an instant is still a hole that can be exploited." A woman that look to be in her late twenties said.

"I actually didn't think of that weakness Kelly. I guess that's not a good idea either."

The eight researchers were gathered around the large table in the middle of the room that had the large piece of parchment coming up with ways the ward could be made.

'I remember developing a ward with Hermione a few years back that would do exactly what they are trying to figure out. I guess I should give them some help."

"Absorption and reflection."

Everyone looked at Harry as he said that.

"Create a ward that will absorb curses and at the same time release the curse outward at the same point that it was absorbed. That way the magic of the ward will not be overloaded and you will have a defense that has a good chance of hitting the attacker with the redirected attack. It will also maintain the accuracy of the curse from within the ward."

The researchers were surprised by the amount of sense that Harry made and were a little put off that they hadn't thought of it.

"That actually sounds like a very good idea." Nora said.

"You have got a very smart friend their Nora." The oldest looking person of the team said.

"I agree with Nora Hector Harry's idea could work quite well." A young woman in her early twenties said.

They went back to discussing various ways the ward could be made based on Harry's input. Harry satisfied that they should be heading into the right direction for redeveloping the ward that he had developed once before got up and waved goodbye to Haruna who waved back. Then he left the room unnoticed by the team of researchers too busy discussing to notice his absence.

'I'll doubt the research department has any death eaters at the moment, but I'll come back later to make sure.'

Harry left the research department and began exploring the ministry and mapping the place out. As Harry explored the ministry he detected many carriers of the dark mark among the workers of the ministry. There were people from cleaning duties to people who look like high ranking officials that had the dark mark.

'The ministry seems to be far more corrupt than I thought was possible. At least back in the old world death eaters among the ministry workers only numbered at most 15 percent of the workers when it came to ministry corruption. Here it seems to be around 50 percent of workers are death eaters. It's no wonder things are so behind in this world.'

Harry continued to walk around not taking any action just yet because it would only make people suspicious and that much harder to finish the job later. When Harry came to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he was disgusted with the amount of death eaters that he had detected inside the DMLE section of the building. Harry entered the DMLE and was met with a scattered desk some with Aurors seated doing paper work, some without any there, and others with Aurors chatting and bantering. Aurors were walking around going in and out of rooms and through the floo. Harry went up to a random Auror who was coming inside and asked him where the head of the DMLE was. The Auror seemed to be heading to a place nearby that office and decided to lead Harry there himself. Harry was directed to a door down the hall from the Auror's destination and he went into the office that belonged to the head of the DMLE.

"Amelia Bones?"

Amelia looked up from her paperwork and saw Harry standing by the door. "Who are you and what is it that you want to complain about?" Amelia said annoyed as if she dealt with this type of thing on a regular basis.

"I'm not here to complain Amelia."

"First of all don't call me by my first name. Second of all if your not here to complain what are you doing here?" Amelia was getting annoyed by Harry's presence.

Harry took a sit in front of Amelia. "I'm here to tell you that what a fantastic job you are doing keeping the former death eaters out of the ministry." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic and funny with me?" Amelia drew her wand and pointed it at Harry. "My hands have been tied by those damn pureblood supremacy supporters who aren't death eaters within the Wizengomet and that damned minister keeps stopping me when I try to take action to clean up the ministry of those damn death eaters."

"Calm down Amelia. You seemed to be very stressed out by what seems to be a load of paperwork and these death eater situations seems to have been eating at you." Harry taps her wand. "Lower your wand I am not here to fight with you."

Amelia lowered her wand. "Well then what exactly are you here for?"

"I came at first hoping to see you sitting in this seat as the head of the DMLE and I was going to make you an offer that requires our mutual agreement."

"Well then tell me your offer."

"I am offering you my services to clean out every last death eater from within the ministry in a more extreme fashion than what we could call legal, but hear me out before you protest." Amelia looked like she was about to interrupt. "Realize that the death eaters are criminals or outlaws if you will. Thus they have lost the protection of the law. So eliminating them shouldn't be something you should be trying to stop me from doing."

She eyed him cautiously. "Even if you are able to do this what are you asking for in return?"

"I ask for nothing except your secrecy about this incident that we had ever met and that this offer was ever made."

"Fine." Amelia shook Harry's hand sealing the deal. "Tell me though how you plan to do that with all the security measures within the ministry and the death eaters aren't exactly going to let you kill them without a fight."

"I'll tell you one thing Amelia that is that this ministry is not as protected as you want to believe it is." Harry got up and walked to the door. "I guarantee you by the end of the day at least a few death eaters will be popping up here and there."

Harry left and began formulating a plan on how he was going to kill the death eaters.

'Now I'm going to have to kill some death eaters without causing any suspicion at least for today or else it will become quite difficult to continue. I'll start out small with the cleaning crew since no one really notices whether or not they are there. People will probably think the cleaning crew isn't doing a good job cleaning.'

Decision made Harry started to walk around looking for the cleaning staff that are working around the ministry and checking them for dark marks. Harry finds a death eater mopping the floors of the hallways after walking a little from the DMLE. Harry walks by him casually making sure there wasn't anyone around before he took out his dagger and pierced his heart fatally wounding him. Harry then took his body to the side of the hallway and propped him up holding his mop as if he were sleeping on the job.

'Good no one should notice him here and if by chance someone does get a look at him they'll just think he is sleeping and move on with their business.'

Harry left the dead death eater and moved on. After walking down a few hallways and turning some corners Harry saw an open door labeled _Cleaning Supplies _and detected a dark mark carrier inside.

'These death eaters make it too easy for me to kill them.'

Harry walked inside the small room and shut the door behind him. The death eater turns around and draws his wand to defend himself.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but it better be good or you're going to find yourself a dead man."

"Your time is up and it's time for you to go."

"What are you talking about? My shift just started an hour ago."

"I'm not talking about your shift. I'm talking about your life."

Before the death eater could react Harry was already upon him knocking the wand out of his hand. Harry took out a dagger and struck his heart killing him. Harry looked around the small room checking for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing.

'Good no one watches these supply rooms.'

Harry transfigured his robes to match the uniform the death eater was wearing in order to better move around without causing suspicion. He took the cap off the death eater and grabbed a nearby mop and bucket with soapy water before leaving the supply room. Harry cast a few locking charms that would prevent it from being opened with the proper key to the door.

'That should do for now. It'll keep anyone, but the cleaning staff from opening the door and by the time someone does it won't matter anymore.'

Back with Nora and her team...

"So we all agree this is how the ward will be made." Nora said pointing to a diagram with text all over it written on the big piece of parchment on the table.

"Agreed." Nora's team said together.

"It's about time we finally settled this. We wasted quite a bit of time arguing." Nora looked up at a clock on the wall and it read 1:00. "We've been at this for a while and it's already time for our lunch break."

Nora looked over to Haruna and saw her there sitting quietly, but didn't see Harry anywhere. "Haruna, sweetie do you know where Harry went?"

"Harry went away and waved at me at the door."

'Damn Harry must have gotten tired of just sitting around so he left to explore the ministry himself.' Nora took Haruna by the hand then looked at her team. "I'm going to take Haruna for lunch I'll be back after out lunch break."

Nora went to find Harry feeling kind of bad for ignoring him most of the time. After she had left the research department one of the members of the cleaning crews passed by her with his hat pulled down.

"Keep up with the good work." Nora called out to him. The man ignored her and turned a corner.

Back to Harry...

'That was a close call.' Harry was still dressed in clothes he had taken off the previous death eater and had not aroused any suspicion as of yet. 'I didn't think I would run into her so suddenly. It's a good thing I had the hat down that she couldn't see any distinguishing features on me.'

Harry kept walking looking for the ministries legal document storage. 'Most likely there will be death eaters working the document storage making misplacements, editing and various other corrupt activities to give their comrades the advantage.'

Harry had walked passed and made note of other departments and notable offices on his way to the document storage. After walking around for a while he came upon a door marked _Ministry Storage._ 'I guess this is it.' Harry opened the door and walked down the stairs which seemed to lead to a basement level. When he reached the bottom he saw long rows and many columns of shelves filled with legal documents and others alike. He detected 20 people down in the ministry storage and out of those 20 people there were 11 death eaters.

'Guess I'm going to have to do this carefully.'

Harry detected that each ministry employee working in the storage facility was quite far away from each other thus assumed that each one was assigned a different section of the storage for filing or some other job that they are doing down in storage. Harry walked toward the one death eater that was closest to his position at the entrance. Harry waited on the other side of the shelf that the death eater was working on and listened to him as he was talking to himself.

"...Is coming back very soon." The death eater began flipping through another folder before putting it back into the shelf. "I have got to find those legal notices for arrest warrants against the others."

The death eater picked up another and flipped through it disappointed before putting it back. "No luck here, but I have to keep trying in case there is one. They all need to be burned or else those Aurors will know who to go after." The death eater just continued to look through the folders and documents on the shelves.

'Destroying arrest warrants are we now. I can't allow that to continue or else that fool will gain quite an advantage over the people.'

Harry left behind the mop and bucket knowing it would only make things difficult for him. He then walked around the shelf and hit the death eater with a full body-bind which tosses him onto the ground and casts a silencing spell on him to prevent him from calling for help. As Harry approached the death eater he entered the death eaters mind to see if he knew of anything important and whether or not any warrants were destroyed yet. Finding nothing of importance and seeing that the death eaters was assigned to meaningless contract documents which were only copies of the originals he exited his mind. Harry crushed the death eater's throat cutting off his air supply which kills him.

'Now I need to make it seem like he is working to prevent anyone from disturbing him until later.' Harry propped up the death eater in a cross-legged sitting position and put a few documents in his hand to make him look like he's working. Then he put a few piles of papers around him to make him look busy and couldn't be disturbed.

"There that should do it." Harry suddenly detected two death eaters approaching his location. 'What the hell? Why are they coming over now? Guess I just have to adapt to the situation now.'

Harry jumped up to the top of the shelves and hid in the more shadowy areas so he would be noticed at a glance. 'Guess I'll have to wait it out and see what happens.'

A minute later the two death eaters came into Harry's view and stood next to the dead death eater.

"Hey wake up and stop sleeping on the job or at least stop looking at those documents and listen to us. I haven't found any of the ministries legal documents that they have on our comrades."

"I only found some of those death certificates which aren't any use to us. So what have you found?"

One of the death eaters began to get frustrated by the death eater ignoring them. "Would you stop looking at those documents and tell us what you have found out." He kicks the dead body and it fell to the ground not moving.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Don't know, but I think we should check out his pulse." One of the death eaters checked and was shocked to find none. "He's dead."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but we should get out of here and report this. Then leave."

The other death eater nodded in agreement and they started to leave. Harry took out his dagger and threw it at one of the death eaters killing him instantly as it struck the back of his head piercing the brain. The death eater who was still alive was frozen stiff seeing his partner killed so easily and with no idea where the attacker was he began to run moments after. He was only able to take a few steps away before he was stabbed in the back and his spinal cord was severed. He fell to the ground wondering who it was that had killed him.

'Now I'm going to have to set it up so it looks like there working together. Damn I need to finish up here quickly.'

Harry put the first dead death eater back into his original position and leaned the second on the shelf and a folder in his hand as if he were reading it. For the third he had the body sit down and lean on the other shelf and scattered a few documents around it.

"That should do to fool a glance and by sometime. I still need to hurry up nonetheless."

Harry detected the other death eaters and knew where to strike. He began running quickly to confront the first one. When the death eater came into sight Harry wasted no time sent a simultaneous summoning charm on at his torso and a banishing charm at his head snapping his neck. Harry approached the body and put it up in a face position facing the shelves and didn't do anything about the folder in the hand since the grip was tight.

'That's 4 down and only 7 more to go.'

Harry detected 2 non-death eaters in the line of sight of the next death eater, but he couldn't let anyone see what he was doing here. Harry decided that an illusion spell was in order so he cast an illusion over the area occupied by the 2 non-death eaters that would show a scene of the death eater doing his job while in reality he would kill him. Harry finished with his illusion walked toward the death eater while his back was turned to Harry. As the death eater continued to look through the files he was looking through Harry grabbed him and lift him by the throat before choking him to death.

"The illusion won't last long enough. Animating his clothes to imitate movements should be better."

Harry animated the clothes on the dead death eater to make it seem like he was still alive and ran away and out of sight before canceling the illusion he had placed over the two ministry workers.

'That's 5 down 6 more to go.'

Harry detected that they were beginning to converge together in groups of three similar to what had happened before.

'What is going on here?'

Ignoring the thought and deciding to find out later he headed to the nearest gathering of death eaters. As he came into hearing distance he listened in on their conversation.

"So have any of you found the arrest warrants as of yet?"

"No we haven't been able to find anything. It's like the ministry just fills these storage shelves up with junk papers that aren't of any use to anyone."

"Damn this is bad. I was hoping one of you would be able to find it after all I don't work down here and the rest of you do."

Harry heard enough and decided that they didn't possess any notable information. Harry conjured a giant slab of stone above the death eaters and dropped it full force before they even knew what was going on. There skulls were smashed and Harry banished the stone slab afterward. He looked around and cast an illusion over the death eaters so no one would be able to see them.

'It may not last long, but time is too short now. The others may already have the documents.'

Harry ran off to the meeting point of the last three death eaters. As he closed in on the location he saw one of the death eaters on the other side of the shelf holding a few folders.

'He must have the arrest warrants.' Harry reached the end of the shelf and waited for the death eater to come out. As he did come out Harry stabbed him in head instantly killing him. Harry left the body and picked up the folders and looked inside to check the contents. There were various arrest warrants and information on the death eaters along with them.

"These are it. It's a good thing I got to them first. Now I have to get the other death eaters."

Harry walked over to the other two death eaters and heard voices as he approached them.

"Late."

"I know, but I haven't found anything and neither have you."

"True, but it is no excuse for him to be late."

Harry came into view. "Hello gentleman how are you two doing today?"

"Are you blind trash cleaning guy? We're working here so scram and get back to cleaning the floors or something."

"That's right we are busy so go away."

Harry chuckled at the two. "What are you laughing at you moron."

"I'm laughing at you two idiots because you don't realize the predicament that the two of you are in."

"What the..." the death eaters noticed the documents in Harry's hand and drew their wands preparing to kill Harry. Harry used a disarming spell leaving the two of them defenseless.

"Your friends down here are already dead. Now the two of you shall join them."

_Reducto _

Harry destroyed their hearts and lungs and walked away. 'I better keep these safe for now.' Harry put the arrest warrants into his subspace pocket and went to get the mop and bucket he had left behind earlier.

'I kind of am like a cleaning crew employee. Although the dirt I clean up is corruption instead of actual dirt.'


End file.
